RIDE
by Saturnine.Evenflow
Summary: A veces, el pasado duele. El pasado pesa. El pasado hiere. El pasado ata. A veces, lo único que te queda es seguir avanzando, con la vista al frente y rogando que las cuerdas no se tensen a tu piel. Seguir avanzando, como si oyeras los pájaros en la brisa del verano.
1. CONSIDERACIONES

_**¡Hola a todos! Ni siquiera les dí tiempo a extrañarme, ¿no?**_

_**¡Gracias a todos los que piensan leer esta historia! Espero de corazón que les guste tanto (o más) que "A moment frozen in time". Quiero expresarles que este fic es muuuucho más maduro que el anterior. Voy a tratar temas un tanto (muy) sensibles, por eso está apuntado a un público más adulto. Espero no incomodar a nadie, y ruego que cualquier cosa que piensen, me lo hagan saber.**_

_**Los capítulos serán mucho más cortos y espero, dinámicos. El estilo de escritura también es absolutamente distinto, y es gracias al látigo amoroso de Stacy_Adler. Una chica y escritora maravillosa que además de quererme por la hermosa amiga que soy (? oficia como beta reader y me muele a palazos virtuales cuando la manqueo jodido. No tengo palabras para agradecerte, amiga. ¡Espero estés orgullosa!**_

_**Sin más preámbulos, empecemos.**_


	2. HISASHI MITSUI

_La sensación de su propio sudor mezclándose con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas parecía lejana en ese momento. Esa felicidad adrenalínica que le hizo creer que su corazón podía estallar y sus mejillas romperse de tanto sonreír, incluso el peso de la enorme medalla enchapada en oro que colgaba de su cuello, inmortalizada en la fotografía más importante de su habitación._

_Los árboles de cerezo parecían arrojar de a puñados enormes sus pétalos mientras sentía sus propios pasos retumbar contra las sienes y sonarles fuerte en el cerebro._

_La misma imagen que veía diariamente desde hacía tanto tiempo, de alguna forma tenía un sabor distinto aquella mañana. Con gusto a nostalgia y un dejo de amargura._

_El 24 de abril de 1992 fue un día soleado de primavera, lo suficientemente frío como para que ambos llevaran un suéter bajo la chamarra del uniforme y una gruesa bufanda. Rio con fuerza. Claro que su bufanda era de todos los colores existentes, sin combinar ninguno de ellos. Parecía hecha por un daltónico manco, porque encima de todo, tenía puntos saltados y un acabado espantoso. Sí, seguro ella la había tejido. Gracias a todos los dioses, jamás le había regalado algo así._

_Allí iba Chiharu. La vio de espaldas, con ese andar que la había caracterizado durante tres años de escuela secundaria: como una niña de cinco años cruza con libélula y saltamontes. Rayos, ¿nunca iba a madurar? La iban a destrozar en preparatoria…_

—_M-Mitsui-kun... —La chica caminando a su lado lo llamó con voz tímida. El largo cabello negro por la cintura se movía con el viento. Había olvidado que eran tres caminando a casa esa tarde en particular—, ¿h-has decidido a qué preparatoria irás?_

—_Shohoku —respondió de inmediato. _

_Emi Kisaragi, ese era su nombre. Era una de las pocas amigas que Chiharu tenía en Takeishi. El poseer un cabello de color naturalmente claro y ondulado para los cánones japoneses habituales no era algo que hiciera sentir cómodos a los demás alumnos._

—_¿En serio? —Emi abrió mucho los ojos—. Creí que irías a una preparatoria con un gran equipo de baloncesto, como Kainan o Ryonan. ¿Por qué Shohoku?_

—_¡Porque quiere declararse a su entrenador! —gritó una voz a unos pasos al frente._

_Sí. Esa era su voz. Ese tono casi ronco cuando llegaba a la risa involuntaria. Esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la menos femenina que hubiera visto y, sin embargo, la más sincera de todas. Y por supuesto que respondió como debía._

—_¡Cállate Chiharu! —bramó. Los cabellos de su nuca casi en punta—. ¡No le faltes así el respeto al entrenador Anzai!_

_Los dientes de Chiharu parecieron reflejar las nubes y el sol cuando redobló la amplitud de su sonrisa. _

—_Te das cuenta de que, en realidad te lo falté a ti, ¿verdad?_

—_Eres la peor... —No, no lo era. Era lo que más extrañaría de Takeishi. Por eso quería hablar con ella a solas esa tarde, pero Kisaragi los acompañaba. De todas las veces, justamente esa tenían que ser tres—. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

—_¿De mí?_

—_¿A dónde vas a ir?_

—_Oh... —Se llevó una mano a la nuca como si ese gesto la ayudara a pensar. ¿Todavía no se había decidido?—. Creo que a Sagamushi. Tiene un buen club de Música._

—_Guau... —«Eso está lejos», pensó. «Realmente lejos»—. Al menos ahora no serás la única rara con una guitarra y entonando mal._

—_¿Por qué no admites que te encanta mi voz? Bobo. —Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa de nuevo._

—_E-eh... —Emi susurró. Por un instante, volvió a ser visible—. Yo iré a Yokosama._

—_¡Eso es genial, Emi-chan! Tienen un gran equipo de Atletismo._

—_¡S-sí!_

_Hisashi Mitsui quería hacerles creer a ambas chicas que seguía atento a sus palabras mientras reían a viva voz, comentando sus planes a futuro. Pero él solo tenía un plan de vida: ser el mejor jugador de básquet en preparatoria bajo el ala protectora de Mitsuyoshi Anzai, el hombre que salvó su alma en el momento más difícil de su vida durante un partido. Quería devolverle el gesto siendo el jugador más importante de su equipo. Y, por sobre todo, quería que lo convirtiera en el mejor._

_Pero a corto plazo, solo había una cosa que quería lograr esa tarde. Y por eso lamentaba tanto que la dulce Emi Kisaragi no se fuera a casa por su cuenta. _

_Chiharu Nijiyama. Ese era el nombre completo del remolino luminoso que ahora tenía el listón verde del uniforme como cinta alrededor de su cabeza. ¿En qué momento se la había pues…? En fin. No importaba, eso hacía ella. Así era ella. Por esa razón, en esos tres años, la había mirado tanto._

_No era sencillo, porque mirar a Chiharu Nijiyama era como ver el sol de frente y sin protección alguna. Sin lugar a dudas era algo para recordar, pues daba la sensación de realmente dañar tus retinas con su luminosidad. Era una gran bola de energía positiva, tan molesta como agradable. Y ese día, esa tarde, él quería decírselo. _

_«Me gustas. Sé mi novia, por favor», había pensado decirle. «Me gustas. Sé mi novia, por favor», fue la frase que practicó horas frente al espejo hasta que ese rubor idiota se fue de sus mejillas y la expresión estoica se sobrepuso al nerviosismo. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan seguro de sí mismo en una duela de básquet y tan endeble frente a otras situaciones?_

—_Bueno —«¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? ¿Cuándo te alejaste tanto?»—, me largo. ¡No lleguen tarde a la ceremonia de graduación mañana! ¡Prometo llevar ocho hebillas de mariposa solo para desestabilizar el orden!_

_«¿¡Q-qué!? ¿A dónde diablos vas?», pensó Hisashi intentando que el desconcierto no se le notara en el rostro. _

—_No te metas en problemas el último día, Haru-chan —murmuró Emi dulcemente. _

—_Yo solo quiero ver el mundo arder —replicó la muchacha con esa sonrisa centelleante de nuevo, como si de verdad no viera la expresión con la que Mitsui la estaba observando. Como un cervatillo confundido y casi queriendo convertirse en leopardo para reaccionar más rápido y rugir en disconformidad. ¡Se estaba yendo cuando él quería confesarse!—. ¡Nos vemos mañana, MVP! —agregó agitando una mano. _

_«No. No. NO. No se te ocurra darte vuelta. Chiharu idiota, no se te ocurra darte vuelta y corr...»_

—_Cállate y no llegues tarde, Chiharu._

_No era eso lo que quería decirle. Juraba que no. Pero fue lo que salió de sus labios porque su orgullo bien puesto como sus pelotas no le permitieron cambiar el discurso._

_Y la pequeña espalda volteó para enseñarle su guitarra, esa que a veces parecía más grande que ella. Y la vio correr por la escollera con los brazos abiertos como ese personaje de gafas grandes y cabello púrpura que había visto en uno de los mangas que sus amigos llevaban a clase. Corriendo como si quisiera levantar vuelo con el aire bajo sus costillas y las piernas descubiertas bajo la falda oscura. Como si su cabello fuera lo único que refulgía ante el sol de la tarde, enmarañado aún con esa permanente trenza enrevesada al costado de su cabeza._

_Y así se fue, sin que pudiera declararse. Porque aparentemente, quien tenía los mismos planes era la chica de hermoso perfil pálido junto a él. _

—_T-te quiero, Mitsui-kun —anunció notoriamente nerviosa—. Por favor... considera mis sentimientos._

_Desde luego, Mitsui la había rechazado con toda la caballerosidad que a sus quince años tenía. Emi Kirisagi era una chica preciosa, amable, dulce y con voz clara como el goteo de una cascada. Pero jamás la había visto distinta al resto de sus compañeras. Jamás había llamado su atención. Jamás pensó en ella más que como una buena compañera de curso. Y nada pudo hacer cuando ella se excusó con una tímida sonrisa y se fue corriendo a paso apresurado cubriendo sus lágrimas._

_Hisashi Mitsui supo entonces por qué Chiharu se había ido corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, aún con esa sonrisa cegadora. Ella sabía que Kirisagi se iba a declarar con él. Sabía que a ella le gustaba, y por eso se había ido. Para darles «privacidad»._

_Él no le gustaba a Chiharu. Cualquier chica que supiera acerca de una rival por el amor del chico que le gustaba, aún su amiga, se hubiera quedado, ¿verdad? _

_¿Y desde cuándo sabía tanto de romance? ¿A quién quería convencer?_

_Solo recordaba que esa puesta de sol, de pronto, no le pareció tan brillante como de costumbre._

_._

El largo cabello ébano tapaba su rostro cuando despertó, aún con ropa de calle, sobre la cama todavía tendida. Otra vez llegó tarde y ni siquiera había decidido cambiarse.

El ventilador de techo de su habitación parecía saludarlo como cada mañana, siendo lo primero que veía al abrir los ojos. El desastre organizativo que era su ropa y botellas y papeles arrojados por todos lados seguían iguales desde hace siglos, porque le había prohibido a su madre entrar cuando él no estuviera presente.

Se frotó los ojos con molestia, gruñendo bajo.

—Qué mierda de recuerdo...

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 1: HISASHI MITSUI.**

Abril. Último año en esa mugre de preparatoria que él mismo había elegido y no pasaba un solo día en que no se odiara por eso.

La voz de su madre sonó casi temerosa al anunciarle que el desayuno estaba listo. Bajo ningún concepto podría tomarlo. Había bebido tanto la noche anterior, que si ingería algo más su sistema lo expulsaría sin dudarlo. Solo un cigarrillo camino a clases estaría bien, al menos hasta esa tarde.

Ni siquiera sentía una necesidad real de asistir a la preparatoria, pero su padre había sido lo suficientemente claro al decirle que «o terminaba la preparatoria, o se largaba bajo un puente». ¿Que si no quiso romperle la cara? ¡Claro que sÍ! Pero la expresión aterrorizada de su madre se lo impidió. Ella continuaba siendo esa debilidad absurda que impedía que todo se fuera a la mierda.

—Llegas tarde —escuchó decir a Norio en un tono casi molesto cuando arribó al lugar en que siempre se juntaba con sus compinches. Rió de costado, su voz aún ronca por la cerveza de la noche anterior.

—¿Desde cuando eres una versión horrenda de mi madre? —dijo sarcástico.

—El primer día siempre es una mierda —se metió uno en la conversación.

—Pero las niñas de primero parecen interesantes.

—¿De qué hablas, Norio? —Mitsui soltó unas risas ahogadas—. Ni siquiera tienen tetas. —Una tragedia para él.

Norio alzó las cejas, luego cambió de tema.

—Escuché que entró un grupo bastante problemático de Wakou —musitó pensativo.

—_Ppff._ Esa secundaria siempre fue cuna de idiotas. Habrá que ser buenos superiores y presentarnos —concluyó en tono oscuro.

.

.

Claro que no llegaron a entrar. Desde luego que decidieron tomar el camino más sencillo ese día, siguiendo sus instintos y caminando varias calles lejos del bullicio de voces alegres que parecían anunciar reuniones luego de un largo receso de invierno. Lo enfermaba. Literalmente le daban ganas de vomitar.

Sin embargo, allí donde estaba ahora realmente se sentía bien. Camiseta fuera del pantalón, la chaqueta desabrochada y un cigarro entre sus dedos. Ahí podían fumar, porque en esa parte de la ciudad ni siquiera la policía se metía con ellos. Allí, donde los letreros de neón brillaban incluso a plena luz del día y las personas cruzaban a la vereda opuesta solamente con verlos de lejos. Era un poder sobre los demás que lo hacía sentirse más alto que su metro ochenta y cuatro. Más enorme de lo que alguna vez fue.

Tetsuo había llegado algunos instantes atrás, dejando ir a una chica al bajarse de su moto. Esa minifalda de piel de leopardo parecía sacada de un catálogo barato, pero mierda que esas piernas torneadas eran algo que valía la pena ver, incluso tras las medias rotas por un forcejeo previo.

El caminar de lado a lado en sus caderas lo hizo distraerse tanto que la voz del pelilargo llegó tarde a sus oídos, como en diferido de lo que veía en sus labios por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó con una media sonrisa en el rostro bronceado aún cuando salían de un cruel invierno. Tampoco parecía tener frío con esa chaqueta de mezclilla sobre la eterna musculosa que parecía adherida a su torso—. Puedo arreglarlo.

—No me agrada compartir, Tetsuo —respondió con una mueca similar.

—Al _niño mimado_ no le enseñaron buenos modales. Que decepción —suspiró.

—Cierra la boca —. Sus manos se extendieron en su dirección sujetando una caja de cigarrillos. Tetsuo tomó uno ahogando una carcajada. Un lunes normal entre ellos.

.

.

«Lo siento. Pero me gusta Oda, del equipo de basquetbol».

No sabía que le dolió más: si el rechazo de Yoko Shimamura el último día de secundaria en Wakou, los gritos, pancartas y confeti de los imbéciles que llamaba amigos, o el estar sintiendo el frío del invierno en sus huesos cuando los pétalos de cerezo caían de los árboles como una romántica lluvia de tonos rosa. Todo era hermoso, menos su maldita vida.

Cincuenta. Cincuenta rechazos amorosos con solo quince años, y ese era el récord más cruel de su existencia.

«Lo siento. Pero me gusta Oda, del equipo de basquetbol», volvió a escuchar. Y gruñó desde el fondo de sus vísceras. Quería matar a todo aquello que pudiera ser muerto y relacionado con ese deporte del demonio, tanto que cada paso de esa mañana, cada persona que mencionaba la práctica u osaba nombrar palabras que rimaran siquiera, conocería el poder de su cráneo chocar contra los suyos. La Justicia Divina de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Pero todo cambió cuando_ ella _apareció.

— Disculpa… ¿Te gusta el basquetbol?

Una frase sencilla que marcó el inicio de lo que sería su nueva vida. Jamás lo imaginó al levantarse esa mañana, quejándose del frío primaveral.

.

.

—¡Buenos días, Akagi!

El rostro pacífico de Kiminobu Kogure pareció brillar ante los cálidos rayos de luz que ingresaban por las ventanas junto a sus bancos. El altísimo Capitán del equipo de baloncesto levantó una ceja con extrañeza al dirigirle la mirada, parco como siempre.

—¿Por qué estás tan contento de verme? Estuvimos en contacto durante el receso de invierno. —Akagi tenía esa particular forma de tirarte por el piso cada ánimo matutino y limpiarse las suelas con él. Pero Kogure ya estaba totalmente acostumbrado a ello. No se sentía mal, para nada. Por eso sonrió como siempre lo hacía, como una madre dando los buenos días.

—Las mañanas no parecen ser lo tuyo.

—Deja de bromear, Kogure. ¿Dónde están las boletas de inscripciones? — vio como se la extendía frente a él. No eran demasiadas, pero definitivamente eran más que las que habían recibido el año anterior. Con tal de que resistieran el entrenamiento, sería suficiente para su ya agotado razonamiento. Takenori Akagi tenía una meta muy grande, y un aún mucho mayor orgullo.

—Aquí. ¡Tenías razón, Akagi! Kaede Rukawa entró a nuestra escuela. ¿Que tan maravilloso es eso?

—Finalmente, tenemos una oportunidad. Gracias también…

—A Miyagi. Es problemático, ¡pero es un buen chico! —Kogure siempre era un chico muy positivo.

—Les permites demasiadas cosas.

—Si fuera por ti, ya los habrías corrido a todos.

—Cállate, la clase va a empezar.

Kogure contuvo una carcajada justo en su laringe, haciendo que se ahogara con su propia saliva y aliento. El profesor Omamiya entró al salón con su maletín colgando de los largos y pálidos dedos, y estaban seguros de que su primer clase de química sería poco interesante por el rostro desganado de su instructor.

Nunca se dieron cuenta que un par de enormes ojos castaños los habían estado observando, oyendo con atención cada una de sus palabras. La figura delgada sentada tras el muchacho de anteojos también abrió su libro en la página treinta y cuatro.

.

.

—Hanamichi, deberías parar un poco —le recomendó Yohei recuperando el aliento, ya que él y sus amigos corrieron tras el pelirrojo por casi toda la preparatoria.

—¡No te puedes poner a hacer ejercicio en medio del pasillo! —agregó Noma.

—¡Cállense! —Sakuragi no estaba para escuchar razones—. ¡Este es el nuevo entrenamiento del _talentosísimo _Hanamichi Sakuragi! ¡El Genio del basquetbol!

—Oigan, ¿no odiaba el basquetbol? —preguntó Takamiya en voz baja.

—Parece ser que una preciosa chica llamada Haruko le dijo que podría ser buen jugador. El idiota es tan tierno que duele verlo fracasar —dijo Yohei en el mismo volumen.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Esto va a ser increíble!

Hanamichi dejó una estela de aire cortante cuando salió corriendo por el pasillo a toda velocidad y una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a sus amigos con las risas atragantadas mientras parecía trotar hacia su sueño más hermoso.

¿Que si sabía algo sobre basquetbol? No, desde luego que no. ¡Pero él era todo un deportista! Esto sería pan comido. Como quitarle un dulce a un niño. Imposible de sencillo. Una risa. Nada de que preocuparse. Y cuando todo hubiera caído en su lugar, Haruko se fijaría en él y el invierno se iría definitivamente. Después de todo, ¿qué podía salir mal?

.

.

La mitad del grupo se había alejado para cuando las agujas marcaron las cinco de la tarde. Era la hora de que muchos hombres trajeados apestaran las calles con sus zapateos constantes y miradas bajas. Como si alguien quisiera llegar a viejo viéndose tan patético…

El frío parecía ir_ in crescendo_ a medida que el sol bajaba, y la hora exacta en que los estudiantes de primaria y secundaria daban salida llega a punto. Y eso fue todo.

Sabía que iba a ser un día infernal desde que abrió los ojos, con el resabio de ese sueño en sus retinas. Con la risa clara aún resonando en su mente como si la tuviera delante en ese instante, incluso con el listón del uniforme en la cabeza. Qué molestia.

—¡Nos tocó en el mismo salón de nuevo! ¡Es grandioso! — oyó gritar a un chico con uniforme negro.

—¡Este será un buen año! — respondió una chica en el grupo de cinco que pasaron corriendo justo delante de ellos.

Escuchó que Norio ahogaba una risotada antes de hablar.

—Son tan tiernos. El mundo aún no les cagó la vida —se mofó.

Pero realmente no podía decir que lo había oído. Porque ahora, solo podía escuchar una voz en sus tímpanos. Fuerte y clara como una mañana en mar abierto.

«A ver si este año al fin dejas de dormirte en clase. Lanzarte bolitas mojadas ya no es tan divertido si no te enfadas». «¡Viernes de helado!». «Vuelve a tocar mi guitarra, y te arranco los brazos a mordiscos». «Si corro por la escollera sin romperme un hueso, me debes un almuerzo».

Sintió que quería sonreír. Mitsui realmente sintió sus labios curvarse hacia arriba. Pero el gesto jamás llegó.

—Tengo hambre —dijo casi con un gruñido—. Vámonos ya.


	3. CHIHARU NIJIYAMA

**CAPÍTULO 2: CHIHARU NIJIYAMA.**

«No puede traer el cabello teñido, señorita. Son las normas del establecimiento, ¿dónde está su educación?», había escuchado al menos tres veces ese día. Cuatro el día anterior. Irónicamente, solo una vez el primer día de clases. «Señor, es mi cabello natural». «No puedo evitarlo, Profesor». «No voy a teñirlo de negro». «No se puede traer el cabello teñido».

Había casi agotado la cantidad de respuestas políticamente correctas en tantos años teniendo el mismo inconveniente cada inicio de clases. Nadie se convencía de que su padre era extranjero hasta que él mismo iba al colegio y daba pruebas concretas de que su color y textura de cabello no era brujería, sino genética.

Shohoku era una preparatoria pública de un muy buen nivel, por lo que aún siendo alumna de tercer año, debió rendir examen nivelatorio para pedir pase directo. Sus notas debieron ser por encima del promedio, porque terminó en la clase tres, salón siete. Era la clase de _estudiantes avanzados_, le habían dicho. Esperaba que al menos hubiera algunos de ellos que le dirigieran la palabra los primeros días, sabiendo que no era un dragón casi rubio —para los cánones japoneses— que podría comérselos. Tres lo hicieron. Eso era un récord personal.

El primer día, antes de iniciarse la primera clase, fue que notó su presencia. Enorme, parco, severo. Tuvo el impulso de llamarlo _profesor_, pero ningún miembro facultativo iría de incógnito con uniforme escolar. Esa mole que los rumores aseguraban medía un metro noventa y ocho era un alumno, y sería muy idiota no suponer que era parte del equipo de baloncesto.

«Hisashi-kun...». ¿Habría ingresado finalmente a Shohoku? ¿Ya sería la estrella? ¡Seguro que sí!, con lo enfermo y maniático del deporte que era, no le cabían dudas de que habría puesto a todos de mal humor siendo el mejor en todo. ¿Le habría pedido matrimonio al famoso Profesor Anzai? Sus hijos iban a ser pequeñas bolas de puro orgullo y obsesión por el básquet. _¿Estaría bi…?_

—E-eh… ¿Disculpa? —«_Mierda_, de cerca es aún más alto.», pensó. Tragó fuerte cuando el muchacho volteó a verla desde las alturas. Las facciones rudas y los labios carnosos. El cabello con corte militar y perfectamente pulcro. ¿Eso era colonia? No, era desodorante deportivo. Sí, definitivamente…—. ¿Perteneces al Club de baloncesto?

—Soy el Capitán —respondió seco. Luego, pareció darse cuenta de que esas palabras sonaban a general de brigada, y aún manteniendo el mismo tono seco, agregó—: Me llamo Takenori Akagi.

—¡L-lo lamento! No me presenté... —Inclinó su cabeza con delicadeza. Tardó años en sacarse esa costumbre de su padre de poner la mano para que otro la tome en saludo. No, eso no estaba bien, al menos en Japón—. Chiharu Nijiyama. Mucho gusto.

—No te había visto antes. ¿Te transfirieron?

—Sí. Desde Sagamushi.

—¿De verdad? ¡Está lejos de aquí! —Y volteó el rostro para ver de donde provenía esa voz similar a como se oye un amigo. En serio, así le había sonado. Y comprendió sus pensamientos cuando estuvo frente a frente con su dueño.

Los ojos castaños parecían darle la bienvenida sin decirlo, y el cabello oscuro cayendo sobre sus mejillas lo hacían ver más joven de lo que realmente era. Es decir, tenía que tener al menos diecisiete para estar en tercer año. No lo parecía. Más que eso, diría que...

—Ese es uno de los motivos por los que estoy aquí. —Uno de los motivos, murmuró. Y el muchacho volvió a hablar.

—Soy Kiminobu Kogure. Encantado, Nijiyama-san.

—Lo mismo digo —El rostro pálido se le iluminó como si encendieran una bombilla desde adentro. Kogure pensó sin ninguna duda en su razonamiento, que la chica debía ser una _Hafu_(1). Esos rasgos angulosos (aunque irónicamente femeninos) en su rostro no eran típicos japoneses. Tampoco lo era su cabello en suaves ondas y de color claro. ¿Una trenza? Eso era tierno. Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando la joven volvió a emitir sonido—. ¿Saben?, fui compañera de un chico llamado Hisashi Mitsui en secundaria baja. Él pensaba ingresar a Shohoku para estar en el equipo. ¿Cómo le está yendo?

Y el rostro de ambos pareció detenerse en el tiempo, como si sus músculos faciales perdieran tonicidad y los ojos se agrandaran.

Los dos amigos cruzaron una mirada furtiva decidiendo quién de los dos iba a hablar, de la misma forma que actúa una pareja que se prepara para dar malas noticias y eligen a quién tendría más tacto para hacerlo.

Chiharu pestañeó varias veces, inclinando la cabeza como si buscara comprenderlos. Entonces, Kogure habló.

—Mitsui dejó el equipo en mayo de primer año.

«¿Qué...?»

.

.

Kaede Rukawa no se metía en líos. Para ello, el primer paso era interesarse por algo, y al muchacho de cabello ébano nada le importaba lo suficiente como para terminar peleando. Pero, por algún motivo que desconocía, alguien lo había despertado de una acostumbrada siesta reparadora en la terraza de su nueva preparatoria, ese frío día de primavera, y había sido lo suficientemente violento como para que se sintiera realmente enfadado. Nadie, _nadie, _tenía derecho de despertarlo mientras dormía. Era su momento, su lugar de paz y toda esa mierda.

Pero aquel día en particular, quienes lo habían despertado tuvieron la desfachatez de mandarle una patada en la cabeza, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que levantara su metro ochenta y ocho del suelo y se los quedara viendo con plenas ganas de asesinarlos. Respondió con una firme patada en el estómago de uno que se lanzó contra él, siendo inmediatamente atacado por el resto, que no perdió el tiempo y aprovechó que estaba distraído todavía. Fue golpeado lo suficiente como para terminar lastimado, pero cobró venganza de todos ellos dejándolos noqueados y repartidos por toda la azotea.

Ah, pero no estaba en la enfermería únicamente por todo lo anterior, atendiendo sus heridas él mismo debido a falta de personal. Se había metido en Shohoku por dos razones principales: tenía equipo de baloncesto, y estaba cerca de casa. Debió pensar mejor en la cantidad de imbéciles que podrían tener la misma idea. Porque todo se había ido al carajo cuando subió las escaleras un grupo de inadaptados sociales, comandados por un sujeto alto de cabello rojo.

Rukawa no era un muchacho realmente brillante. Es decir, podía jugar como pocos en el estado de Kanagawa. Probablemente en todo Japón. Pero su cerebro fuera de una duela de baloncesto era lo más similar a una ameba en coma cuatro. Por eso, no entendía en lo más mínimo como un tipo que en su vida había visto antes parecía odiarlo con la potencia de un volcán en plena erupción. Y se sintió todavía más perdido cuando una niña con voz aguda y recalcitrante llegó para insultar al pelirrojo con fuerza, como si lo culpara sin preguntar siquiera quién había ocasionado esa pelea. Hasta él, que tenía la pasividad de una planta, sabía que eso era incorrecto.

Aquella histérica muchacha tampoco tuvo mucha delicadeza al querer poner un pañuelo sobre sus heridas, como si él quisiera los gérmenes de alguien desconocido sobre un corte abierto. Solo le dijo lo que cualquier persona normal también diría: «Qué molesta... no me digas lo que debo hacer. ¿Quién eres».

Y eso fue suficiente para que la niña llorara y el imbécil de cabello rojo lo moliera a cabezazos. Por eso ahí estaba, curando la herida en su sien, vendando su cabeza, y preguntándose quién demonios era ese simio imbécil.

Salió de la enfermería sosteniendo una mano contra su adolorida cabeza con el ceño fruncido y los ojos azules fijos en la puerta de su salón. Se sentó soltando de golpe su enorme cuerpo, ignorando las miradas y cuchicheos de las niñas a su alrededor. Bajó la vista hacia la hoja de papel con letras impresas frente a él. Suspiró mientras llenaba los espacios en blanco con tinta negra.

_**SOLICITUD PARA EL CLUB DE BASQUETBOL DEL COLEGIO SHOHOKU**_

_**KAEDE RUKAWA **_

_**PRIMER AÑO**_

_**SALÓN DIEZ**_

Este era su primer año de preparatoria, y Kaede Rukawa tenía muy en claro lo que quería de ahora en más: no le importaba otra cosa que no fuera pulir sus habilidades, demostrar ser el mejor y largarse del país en cuanto sus talentos fueran suficientes. Y estaba convencido de que casi no faltaba absolutamente nada.

—¡Oye! ¡Mira eso! —Una voz cercana a él sonó clara y casi como un silbato haciendo que varios alumnos corrieran a la ventana del primer piso, dando directamente al patio.

—¿Quien es ese tipo de cabello rojo?

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? Es de primero, del salón siete. ¡Da miedo!

—¿Ese otro no es el capitán del equipo de basquet? ¡No! ¡Le acaba de dar un cabezazo!

—¡Esto va a ser una masacre!

—¡Vamos a ver más de cerca!

Kaede Rukawa frunció el ceño con delicadeza, haciendo que las heridas aún frescas en su frente tiraran como un hijo muy ajustado. Claramente, ese año sería un desastre.

.

.

El patio externo de la preparatoria Shohoku era bastante más grande que el de Sagamushi. Ciertamente, las canchas de béisbol, fútbol, y hasta la de atletismo, parecían tener sus lugares privilegiados incluso siendo un colegio estatal. Los árboles sobre el verde césped parecían invitarla cortésmente a saltarse algunas clases y tomar una siesta. Nunca pudo hacer eso en su antigua preparatoria, porque no tenían tanto espacio. Pero si había algo que extrañaba en verdad era el Club de música.

Nunca la guitarra que llevaba en la funda blanda sobre su espalda se había sentido tan pesada como ahora. Y claro que no la ayudaba en su idea de «no llamar la atención más de lo necesario», pero se negaba a salir a la vida sin su escudo. Siempre había sido igual.

Después de todo, sus padres habían decidido ponerle el apellido de su madre para que no fuera (aún más) blanco de los que la señalaban como una casi extranjera. Si se ponía a pensar seriamente, Japón era un país particularmente de mierda para vivir. ¿Cómo llegó aquí?, bueno. Esas conversaciones con su cerebro eran algo bastante normal.

Suspiró profundamente, volviendo a mirar por la ventana recibiendo el viento de primavera en el rostro. En Sagamushi había dejado todo. Había dejado a su pequeño grupo de amigas. Su club. Su costumbre de tocar en las calles aledañas para recaudar dinero y dejarlo en el hogar de mascotas que estaba de camino a casa, porque así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: ayudaba a pequeños animales necesitados y practicaba para cuando mendigar monedas con su música se convirtiera en un trabajo de tiempo completo.

Sagamushi se había quedado con parte de ella parte de ella. Pero no podía permanecer ahí. Ya no. Nunca más.

«Iré a Shohoku para entrenar con el profesor Anzai», anunció con bombos y platillos Hisashi Mitsui la última vez que lo vio hacía ya dos años atrás.

«Mitsui dejó el equipo en mayo de primer año», respondió Kogure cuando preguntó por él. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? ¿Por qué un chico tan _enfermizamente _enamorado de un deporte dejaría de jugar entrando al primer año de preparatoria? ¿Qué le pasó…?

Hisashi Mitsui no era ciertamente el chico más alegre del mundo, pero sí era uno de los más decididos que conocía. Por eso le gustaba tanto en aquella época: era ver una saeta de fuego corriendo por el balón, saltando, reteniendo su cuerpo en el aire con cada tiro.

Recordaba haber memorizado cada uno de sus movimientos y expresiones cuando eso sucedía. Sus piernas delgadas pero formadas en músculos flexionándose, preparando el terreno. El despegue del piso con una armonía perfecta, como una quinta justa resolviendo inmediatamente en su oído. Sus ojos oscuros encendidos en fuego vivo, calcinando el aro mientras los músculos de sus manos y muñecas recordaban la distancia por los entrenamientos inhumanos que realizaba hasta perfeccionarse. El puño en el aire esperando el sonido a lluvia que era el balón pasando por la red.

Cada uno de esos gestos había hecho que sintiera un desfile de mariposas en el estómago desde que lo descubrió, y al conocerlo, el desfile se convirtió en un invernadero. Porque aun cuando se comportara con un bobo a veces, era el chico más gentil y apasionado que pudo conocer. Por eso Emi también gustaba de él. Y, justamente por el bien de Emi, Chiharu se hizo a un lado. Después de todo, su amiga era una belleza japonesa en toda regla, mientras que ella siempre fue «la rara de la guitarra con cabello de otro país».

Por eso, Chiharu se paró en seco al verlo a lo lejos. Estaba mucho más alto de lo que recordaba. Sus hombros muchísimo más amplios, y le costó reconocerlo por su cabello negro largo por encima de los hombros. Pero ese perfil era imposible de olvidar: la nariz recta y las cejas como si siempre estuviera molesto, aun cuando tenía el mejor humor.

Quizá esa emoción de verlo fue lo que nubló tanto su juicio como para no notar que tenía compañía. Como para ignorar que estaba rodeado de tipos que, de estar en una calle oscura, habría evitado sin dudarlo. Pero, ¡ese era Hisashi Mitsui! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pas…?

—¡Hola! —Debía reconocer que su voz sonaba como la de una niña de cuatro años cuando estaba emocionada, aun cantando en registro de _mezzo _y por las mañanas fácilmente confundible con un muchacho. Pero no le importó cuando lo vio voltearse y reconoció la mirada castaña que hacía años no veía—. ¿Cómo has estado? Te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?

Chiharu se detuvo en seco. Se veía confundido. ¿Era posible que la hubiese olvidado? En dos años podían ocurrir muchas cosas… Entonces, ¿la extraña era ella por haberlo reconocido?

—¿Quién es, Mitsui? —preguntó de pronto uno de los jóvenes que rodeaban al muchacho.

—_Hmmm_… lindo cabello, lindo rostro. Es mi tipo —concluyó un segundo joven.

—Le faltan tetas, aunque podría verse así por el uniforme —se quejó un tercero.

La chica apretó los dientes con fuerza por causa de los horribles comentarios, incluso cuando ninguno de ellos le importaba un comino. Volvió a concentrarse en su excompañero de secundaria.

—¿No me recuerdas? —Mejor probar con su nombre, seguro ayudaba—. Soy Chiha…

—¿Quién? —La interrumpió Mitsui súbitamente, con un marcado tono sarcástico. Sus cabellos se agitaron cuando ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, reforzando la inflexión burlona que marcaba su semblante—. Ah, ya veo, ¿tú también quieres acostarte conmigo?

¿Han sentido alguna vez ese lejano ruido de cristales al romperse? ¿Como cuando toda una estantería falla en su soporte y cae al piso, destrozando cada estatuilla de vidrio cortado? Bueno, ese fue el ruido que estalló en la cabeza de la joven cuando la frase de Mitsui sonó en sus oídos, como la voz de otra persona distinta a la de aquel que siempre recordó con cariño.

Por un momento, sus ojos quedaron fijos en él, preguntándose si era una ilusión auditiva o si realmente había escuchado correctamente. Su ceño permanecía fruncido, ahora cubierto por el brillante cabello negro lacio que había caído sobre su rostro, sonriendo con una mezcla de sorna y desagrado.

Hisashi y ella solían pelear a menudo. Es decir, los amigos pelean, ¿por qué ellos no iban a hacerlo? Claro que lo hacían, ¡y cómo! Pero en ninguna de esas discusiones, jamás, la miró así. Parecía burlarse de ella al tiempo que la corría de su vista, como empujándola con violencia.

Supo que sus amigos decían cosas de su cuerpo entre risas, palmeándole la espalda, sugiriendo que se la llevara a «un lugar oscuro mientras ellos le cubrían la espalda». Supuso que debió sentirse aterrada por ese comentario, pero no lo hizo. Fuera de toda lógica, no sentía miedo. Chiharu Nijiyama sintió dolor.

Eso es lo que estaba segura, se transmitía en su rostro pálido cuando cerró los labios y la sonrisa desapareció de ellos, como un fantasma deja helada una habitación.

Girando sobre sus talones, se alejó a paso rápido. Las risas, silbidos y comentarios lascivos seguían sonando.

Ella siguió corriendo.

**(1) _Hafu_, viene del inglés _"half"_, y es una japonización (?) de esa palabra. Los nipones llaman así a quienes tienen sangre japonesa y extranjera mezclada, y sus razgos son algo distintos a los que suelen homogeneizarlos a ellos como sociedad. **


	4. LO QUE PASÓ EN LA AZOTEA

**CAPÍTULO 3: LO QUE PASÓ EN LA AZOTEA. **

Hisashi Mitsui había atravesado muchas decepciones a lo largo de su corta existencia. No era una persona muy positiva, y francamente le importaba una mierda lo que pudiera o no pasar consigo mismo.

La lesión de su rodilla, las peleas que perdió hasta que pudo aprender a defenderse, las discusiones agresivas con su padre y el llanto desconsolado de la mujer que le dio la vida eran las situaciones más horribles que le habían perforado el pecho, todo eso y más lo había marcado a fuego y para siempre como experiencias de que la vida realmente no valía un carajo.

Sin embargo, esa tarde de abril en la que volvió a encontrarse cara a cara con la chica que había alegrado cada tarde de su pasado, fue tan amarga como la hiel, haciéndolo rememorar cada uno de los recuerdos que se habían clavado en su pecho años antes. Porque la expresión de decepción en su rostro pálido lo había dejado tan vacío como furioso.

—¡Hola! —habló una agradable voz femenina. Su tono era agudo y tierno, y un ramalazo corto de su aroma le recordó al algodón de azúcar que llevaba años sin probar.

Retrajo los labios en una desagradable mueca. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Otra vez? ¿No bastaba con esos sueños del demonio como para andar escuchándola también…?

El rostro de Ryu, fijo a su lado, parecía concentrado en algo. O alguien. Tal expresión hizo que se volteara… craso error. Solo en ese instante, la vio.

—¿Eh? —se le escapó en una exclamación que consiguió sobresaltarlo.

«¿Es una joda? ¿Qué mierda hace ella aquí?». El corazón comenzó a latirle al tiempo que se congelaba en su pecho, como si sus costillas se abrieran. Trató de pensar un segundo en si estaba viendo cosas extrañas o paranormales, pero no había forma de que se equivocara con esto: el claro cabello enmarañado se había convertido en una melena ondulada por debajo de los hombros, y no dudó que era ella cuando notó la trenza al costado de su cabeza. Los mismos ojos castaños, grandes como los de un niño que mira un juguete, fijos en él. Estaba más alta, pero sus hombros seguían siendo pequeños en comparación a la enorme cabeza de alcornoque que siempre tuvo sobre los hombros...

—¿Quién es, Mitsui? —preguntó Norio acercándose a paso lento.

«No te importa», gruñó en su interior.

—_Hmmm_… lindo cabello, lindo rostro. Es mi tipo —afirmó Ryu.

«Ni lo pienses, imbécil».

—Le faltan tetas, aunque podría verse así por el uniforme. —Ito tenía una verdadera obsesión con los pechos.

«¡Que te jodan, cabrón!».

La chica frente a él parecía no darse cuenta de lo riesgoso que era mantenerse allí, con él y sus peligrosos acompañantes. «¿Dónde diablos está tu sentido del peligro?», pensó frustrado. «Vete de aquí, maldita sea».

—¿No me recuerdas? Soy Chiha…

—¿Quién? —escupió en tono amargo. Sí, sabía perfectamente quién era. Y por eso tenía que alejarla.

Compuso la expresión más hiriente de su repertorio, convencido de que no tenía más remedio que portarse como un jodido imbécil. Vio el cambio en su delicado rostro afrutado y una incómoda punzada se le instaló al medio del pecho.

—Ah, ya veo —continuó hablando como si nada—, ¿tú también quieres acostarte conmigo?

Ella palideció. Dio la impresión de que algo se hubiera quebrado en su interior, y cuando dio media vuelta para marcharse, Mitsui por fin pudo respirar mejor. Vete, vete ya, decía su cerebro una y otra vez. Escuchaba las exclamaciones de sus compañeros alrededor con acritud. De pronto, tenía verdaderas ganas de reventar algo a patadas…

—La dejaste ir —le acusó Ryu con ojos entrecerrados—. Si querías tirártela, solo tenías que hacerlo. Se ve que no es virg…

«¡Hijo de puta!».

El ataque de Mitsui fue silencioso. Su interior gritaba de rabia.

Estuvo a punto de reventarse los nudillos cuando estampó el puño cerrado en el rostro de Ryu con toda la rabia, frustración e impotencia que venía acumulando. ¡Qué sensación tan maravillosa la de sentir como le rompía el interior de la boca al malnacido que tenía por compañero de andanzas!

—¡Maldito! ¿Qué carajos te pasa? —balbuceó el agredido a duras penas, aunque no devolvió el ataque. Ese salvaje lo aventajaba en fuerza y altura; era idiota, pero no tanto.

Mitsui escupió hacia un costado, sin responder. A veces solo deseaba que les pasara un tren por encima.

«Que los jodan a todos, putos bastardos».

.

.

Hanamichi Sakuragi se consideraba a sí mismo como un tipo con muy poca suerte. Y a los fines prácticos, bueno, lo era. Cincuenta rechazos amorosos a la tierna edad de quince años y un tristemente potencial rechazo cincuenta y uno a la vista.

«¡No soporto a los violentos! ¡Te aborrezco!». Si, ese sonido de cristales rotos era como realmente podría escucharse un corazón roto. La música triste susurrando en su oído, y ni siquiera sus amigos lo habían torturado con sus gritos de alegría celebrando su rechazo como quien festeja un cumpleaños.

La chica más dulce que había conocido (por el módico tiempo de tres días) le había gritado que lo odiaba de la forma más injusta. ¡Él no había golpeado a ese imbécil de Rukawa! Bueno, sí lo había hecho. Pero solo porque ese idiota mal agradecido la trató como basura. Y aún así ella lo defendió.

«Haruko-chan fue muy cruel», había escuchado decir a Noma. Seguramente lo había sido, pero por algún motivo, él no podía culparla.

Fue cuando su propio enojo lo llevó a patear un balón de baloncesto en el patio, y sin recordar claramente cómo rayos, había terminado en una duela enfrentándose al capitán del Equipo de Básquet. ¿Qué tan mala suerte podía tener?

¿El hermano mayor de Haruko Akagi? ¿De verdad? ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan _puta_ mala suerte podía tener un ser humano para que la chica que quieres tenga por hermano mayor a un gorila con cara de pocos amigos y que te pelees con él apenas lo conoces? ¿Qué tan jodido tiene que estar el mundo para que te reten a un partido por insultar ese deporte estúpido y terminar bajándole los pantalones frente a todo el colegio? ¿Qué tan horrible tiene que ser la vida? Pues tiene que ser como la de Hanamichi Sakuragi. Solo unas horas habían pasado desde que todo ese embrollo ocurrió, haciéndolo (aún más) el centro de atención. El pelirrojo se limitaba a lamentarse entre golpes contra su propia cabeza, escuchando las risas ahogadas de sus mejores amigos.

—No sé de qué te quejas, Hanamichi—. Yohei le sonreía con amabilidad pese a ese tono burlón que lo caracterizó siempre. Ya le había advertido que enamorarse de Haruko no sería algo sencillo. Una chica tan calmada, amable y suave en sus maneras de moverse tendría muchos obstáculos por encima.

—Es cierto. Después de todo, el que se llevó la peor parte que el capitán del equipo de básquet—. El mejor amigo de Sakuragi ahogó una risa fuerte al escuchar hablar a Noma. El buen Noma siempre tenía la palabra justa.

—Te luciste, Hanamichi. Esa bajada de pantalones fue épica.

—¡Cállense ya, imbéciles! ¿No se dan cuenta de que Haruko-chan vio todo eso? ¡Qué mala forma de empezar con su hermano!

La vergüenza. El horror. La desesperación. Hanamichi Sakuragi había muerte muchas veces en pocos segundos en ese instante, pese a su forma de pedir disculpas sinceras en medio del partido. Yohei volvió a hablar con una mano en su hombro, como tranquilizándolo en todo sentido.

—No creo que le haya importado realmente. ¿No viste como te animó?

Y esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como coros de ángeles, recordándole el momento claro en el que la joven gritó su nombre entre la multitud. Lo había perdonado en el momento que más lo necesitaba, haciéndolo sacar fuerzas desde el inframundo y ganarle al capitán Akagi. Aun cuando él mismo pensara que nada de lo que había hecho en esa cancha era legal. Pero una victoria es una victoria, _¡claro que sí!_

.

.

Takenori Akagi era una persona que respiraba rectitud. De esas a las que puedes respaldar tu vida sabiendo con certeza absoluta que estabas en buenas manos. Para muchos, compañeros e incluso profesores, el altísimo capitán era la encarnación de algún antiguo samurai. Con orgullo, sentido del espacio, discreción y comportamiento excelso. Por eso nadie podía comprender cómo sus nalgas habían quedado expuestas en el gimnasio de baloncesto, siendo sus pantalones jalados en una caída por un muchacho de primer año de brillante pelo rojo.

Hanamichi Sakuragi, era el nombre del muchacho que había conseguido anotar una clavada por sobre la cabeza del capitán. Quien había, según testigos, insultado el deporte que tanto adoraba el joven de tercer año y por consiguiente, provocado su furia.

«No cabe duda de que van a hablar de esto durante medio año escolar. Lo lamento, Akagi...», pensaba el muchacho de lentes sentado en su asiento mientras garabateaba las hojas en blanco de su libro de cálculos. Tapó con una mano sus labios al sentir que una nueva oleada de risa profunda subía por su garganta, ocasionándole cosquillas en el interior de sus labios y un quejido ahogado contra su palma.

Se sentía el peor amigo del universo, pero esa caída fue algo increíblemente épico y que sabía, no olvidaría jamás en cien años. Aun cuando prometió no volver a mencionarlo a su mejor amigo.

Por cierto, ¿dónde estaría ahora? Porque luego de que Haruko los presentó formalmente, había perdido de vista al muchacho que se sentaba justo delante suyo, siempre obstruyéndole la vista a la pizarra.

Sin la vigilancia de un docente de guardia, los alumnos de la clase siete se habían dispersado por sus bancos, charlando y por supuesto, comentando lo ocurrido hacía solo unas horas en el gimnasio. Era una suerte que Akagi no estuviera presente, o se habría enfurecido con ganas.

Una furia similar a la que pudo palpar cuando Chiharu Nijiyama entró al salón pateando el zócalo de madera que apenas sobresalía de su lugar, colocándolo correctamente a presión del golpe. Juraba que estaba hablando bajo, pero solo podía distinguir un gruñido tan bajo que parecía un tigre ronroneando, incluso con la misma postura y la espalda hacia delante.

La vio pasar por detrás de un banco como si pisara una colonia de hormigas con la furia de un demonio, sentándose de golpe en su asiento y escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos. El sonido de la blanca frente contra la madera de la mesa le dolió en lo más profundo, como el cabezazo que Sakuragi le dio a Akagi esa mañana. No había pasado más de dos semanas de clases y por ende, de conocerla. Pero de todos modos, Kogure podía identificar algunas de sus reacciones en este punto.

Se rascó la mejilla al sentirla respirar su alma fuera en un solo movimiento repleto de frustración. Pestañeó varias veces antes de hablar, casi con miedo.

—¿Mal día? —preguntó acercándose a ella con cautela.

Chiharu respondió con la voz ahogada resonando contra la madera:

—¿Desde cuándo Hisashi Mitsui es un imbécil de manual?

—¿Eh? ¿Mitsui? —No se lo esperaba—. ¿Qué pasó, Nijiyama-san?

—Me acerqué a saludarlo y respondió preguntándome si quería acostarme con él —escupió sin más.

Chiharu no vio el rostro de Kogure volverse de rosa a rojo, y de ahí a violeta. No se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho porque estaba demasiado apabullada por la furia que bullía en su pecho. El sonido de su voz. La intención de sus palabras. ¡Esa maldita sonrisa socarrona! ¿¡Qué mierda había sido eso!? Hisashi Mitsui podía irse bien a la…

—Perdimos contacto con Mitsui a mediados de primer año. —La voz de Kogure sonó tranquila. ¿Por qué sus anteojos estaban empañados y sus mejillas rojas…? Maldición…¿había dicho eso, verdad? Sintió como sus mejillas equiparaban las de él en un instante—. Luego de eso, sé que se juntó con… estudiantes un poco…

—¿Idiotas?

Kogure casi sonrió.

—Malos.

—¿No tienes idea de lo que le pasó? Es un idiota. Uno muy grande. Pero el chico que conocí no era así. ¿Qué tan mal tuvo que haberlo pasado para terminar así?

—Nijiyama-san, ¿tienes unos minutos? —inquirió tomando asiento en el banco frente a ella—. Esto va a tomar un rato.

.

.

¿Cómo había llegado Ryota Miyagi a esa azotea? No podía saberlo con seguridad, pero ahora, de repente, lo estaban rodeando. Solamente unos pocos días habían pasado desde el comienzo de clases, y ya estaba hasta los muslos de problemas. Sí, era típico en él.

Miró a su alrededor sin siquiera mover un poco el cuello. Podía reconocer algunos rostros de los siete que no veían la injusticia de tenerlo en desventaja. Norio Hotta, Ito Masurana y el principal actor en este lío: Mitsui.

—No pareces tan confiado ahora, ¿verdad, Miyagi? —dijo entre dientes.

—Siete contra uno. Realmente son valientes —advirtió el muchacho con expresión desafiante.

—Buscaste pelea con nosotros, niño. —Norio hizo tronar sus nudillos—. ¿Creíste que la ibas a sacar barata?

—¿No se cansan de hablar?

—¡¿Qué dijiste, niño?!

Hisashi Mitsui sabía perfectamente que no había tomado riña con Ryota Miyagi precisamente por su carácter altanero. No había sido por ese ridículo arcillo en su oreja ni esa mirada que se devoraba el mundo sin importar quién estuviera delante. No fue su falta de respeto a la jerarquía de sus superiores ni esa forma de hablar meritoria de muchos golpes en la boca del estómago, claro que no.

Fueron esas malditas zapatillas que llevaba puestas. Fue ver la osadía de sentarse en el césped a la vista de todos, acordonando sus asquerosas zapatillas de baloncesto.

Y, también, fue reconocer en ese rostro bronceado y ese peinado al conocido base Ryota Miyagi de Miwa, porque con un año menos que él se hacía nombrar cuando aún estaban en secundaria baja. Y todo se volvió rojo.

No entendía por qué, pero todo se había vuelto rojo. Esa imagen de un muchacho sonriendo mientras engarzaba los cordones de sus tenis lo hizo estallar, como si todos los botones en su interior hubieran sido presionados al mismo tiempo y el volcán en su pecho hubiera hecho erupción.

En menos de lo que hubiera podido pensar, estaba furioso. Tan furioso que el solo recordar la escena le causaban ganas de vomitar bilis. Y más quería vomitar de odio, porque tenía ese dolor en sus costillas sin entender por qué. Por eso tomó el primer golpe contra Miyagi. Y otro. Y otro.

Solo cuando pudo pestañear, notó que su boca sabía a óxido y que el más bajo se le había subido a horcajadas, como una asquerosa garrapata, golpeando su rostro pese a que su banda trataba de impedirlo. Y todo siguió rojo, porque esa adrenalina la había sentido antes.

En una época muy lejana, recordaba que la adrenalina era buena. Era una sensación de vértigo corriendo por sus venas. Recordó el viento en la cara y la forma en que podía reír saboreando su propio sudor en los labios.

Pero esta adrenalina era distinta. Era oscura y pesada y dolorosa. Pero debía bastar.

.

.

El salón tres de primer año se encontraba prácticamente vacío, puesto que la mayoría de sus ocupantes se habían dispersado por las dependencias del establecimiento para almorzar.

Entre quienes prefirieron la comodidad de su aula, se podía contar a Haruko Akagi y sus fieles amigas, Fujii y Matsui. Las chicas iniciaron una animada conversación luego de ingerir sus alimentos, que decantó en una diferente a lo que habían contemplado inicialmente.

—Haruko, realmente te gusta meterte en problemas… —suspiró Fujii con gesto trágico.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Sakuragi no parece un mal chico —dijo Matsui pensativa—, pero date cuenta de que los problemas lo siguen como moscas a la basura.

Haruko abrió mucho los ojos tras esa frase.

—Matsui, llamarlo basura es un poco cruel… —la reconvino muy seria.

—¡No lo llamé así, _Señorita Literal_! Solo digo que es un poco conflictivo y deberías tener cuidado.

—Pienso igual, Haruko. —Fujii habló junto a ella, aún sentada en su banco. Las manos blancas entrelazadas—. Todavía tengo mis reservas sobre ellos; no estaría mal que tú también las tuvieras.

—¿Con nosotros? —intervino una voz grave bien conocida por las tres muchachas—. ¡Pero solo parecemos malos, no lo somos! —aseguró medio en broma, medio en serio.

Yohei Mito era un muchacho de estatura promedio, físico atlético, cabello y ojos negros, peinado estilo _pompadour _y permanente ademán altanero tanto en su forma de hablar como en la manera que solía esconder las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Con sus amigos era sincero y desenfadado, le gustaba gastar bromas, y tenía a Hanamichi Sakuragi por mejor amigo desde la guardería, quien era blanco permanente de sus burlas, y no se le quitaba la costumbre incluso habiendo recibido incontables cabezazos a lo largo de su extraña amistad. Con sus rivales se portaba maleducado e irreverente si la situación lo ameritaba. Sin embargo, en su voz grave, algo engolada y levemente nasal, podía adivinarse una gentileza y galantería que sacaba a la luz cuando se trataba de chicas y personas que le merecían respeto.

—¡Yohei-kun! —gritó Haruko sonrojada, llevándose ambas manos al rostro para intentar ocultar su rubor—. L-lo lamento, nosotras…

—¡No pasa nada, Haruko-chan! —la interrumpió en tono suave—. Tenemos la fama que tenemos, no se puede hacer mucho con los rumores de nuestros años en Wakou. Pero quisiera lograr que Matsui-chan y Fujii-chan dejaran de pensar así. —Acto seguido, se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos mientras mantenía un rostro amable y críptico.

—No vuelvan a pelear, y no tendrán problemas conmigo. Aunque francamente no me importa —finalizó un poco displicente.

—Eso fue brutalmente honesto, pero lo aprecio, Matsui-chan. —Caminó alrededor de las chicas hasta posicionarse a un lado de Fujii, que había cerrado la boca tan pronto escuchó su voz—. ¿Qué hay de ti? —le preguntó inclinando un poco la cabeza, percatándose de cierta sombra desconfiada asomándose en sus ojos color chocolate—, ¿tienes alguna petición?

Fujii bajó la vista en ese momento, centrándose de pronto en un punto inexistente entre sus uñas pulcras, perfectamente limadas. Yohei sonrió de costado, y los pequeños hoyuelos de sus mejillas aparecieron como cada vez que sus labios se curvaban de una manera en particular. Sus orbes de obsidiana eran desafiantes cuando buscaban la mirada de la chica que se la había negado.

—Todos podemos cometer errores, por algo la gente puede arrepentirse luego. —Su sonrisa se acentuó, aunque ahora no parecía tan cordial como antes—. Pero juzgar erróneamente a alguien, y luego esconderse, es de mala educación. Solo para que lo tengas presente.

.

.

¿Una lesión severa en su rodilla? ¿Eso le había ocurrido? ¿Había abandonado el Club justo después del primer partido oficial que no pudo jugar? ¿Qué mierda…?

Chiharu estaba sentada apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla, con los ojos castaños fijos en los de Kiminobu Kogure. El muchacho hablaba tranquilo, gesticulando con sus manos de una forma que parecía mecer el aire como quien arrulla a un niño, pese a estarle contando una historia tan triste como nunca creyó oír. No al menos, teniendo a Hisashi Mitsui de protagonista. Porque historias tristes, Chiharu sí conocía bastantes…

Sacudió la cabeza como si el muchacho de cabello castaño no pudiera verla, centrándose en sus palabras. En como narraba cada evento del que había podido ser testigo, y como creía, todo había desencadenado en esto. ¿Tanto había pasado cuando ella no estaba viendo? ¿Tanto había sufr…?

—Y eso fué lo que ocurrió… —terminó de decir el chico de lentes, suspirando como si hubiera contado la historia de alguien que nunca llegó a conocer. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ello, a decir verdad —. No justifico a Mitsui de ninguna forma, Nijiyama-san. Pero su forma de ser… Bueno, supongo que quiero decir que tiene un porqué.

Chiharu pestañeó varias veces antes de poder responderle. Ese joven le había contado algo que estaba seguro, no iría por la vida pregonando, y aún así parecía querer defender al que fue su amigo por pocos meses. Era como si él también hubiera visto que Hisashi no era realmente ma…

—Nada justifica lo que me dijo —murmuró. Levantó la vista para enfocarla en él —. Puedes haber tenido una experiencia horrible, Kogure-san. Pero eso no te da permiso de tratar a todos como basura. El mundo no te debe nada.

Kogure la vio presionar el borde del respaldo con sus manos blancas, hasta que los nudillos palidecieron tanto que logró un nuevo nivel de color en su piel. Trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero ya no estaban ahí. Era como si la chica frente a él se hubiera perdido en una bruma inexistente, donde él ya no estaba. Donde ninguno de los compañeros de salón que comenzaban a reunirse, realmente estaban presentes. Algo lo obligó a carraspear. Una sensación que parecía gritarle que tirara del cordón imaginario que la traería a tierra firme.

—Nijiyama-san… —comenzó a decir. La voz de Kogure fue un cimbronazo en su cabeza, despertando cada poro. _Mierda… _Hacía mucho que su mente no se iba a ese lugar oscuro —. ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de clases?

—¿Eh? N-no. ¿Por qué?

—¿Te gustaría venir a la práctica con Akagi y conmigo? ¡Tener espectadores con buena energía siempre nos da ánimos!

—C-capitán…

—¿Mh? ¿Kakuta? ¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálido.

—E-es Miyagi. Él…

El aire se heló entre los presentes, como si de pronto hubiera retrocedido una estación.

**.**

**.**

A los siete años, Hisashi Mitsui recibió su primer balón de básquet. Un regalo del hermano de su madre. Recordaba que era el cumpleaños de su hermanita Miyuki, pero el balón fue un obsequio para que no se sintiera celoso. Dicho _obsequio_, más que nada por conveniencia, fue lo que cambió todo en su vida.

Cuando cumplió diez años, comenzó a jugar en el equipo de su escuela primaria. Claro que eran partidos amistosos y hasta los encuentros oficiales parecían ser un chiste en comparación con los alucinantes juegos profesionales que veía en la televisión y los viejos VHS que su padre conseguía para él. Pero la sensación era única. Esa adrenalina que quemaba sus entrañas siempre era la misma. Era pasión, aunque mucho tiempo después pudo ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento.

Y a los trece, en su primer año de secundaria baja, fue cuando sus recuerdos comenzaban a adquirir color.

Hisashi Mitsui no solo amaba el básquet, ni era solo bueno. Era muy, muy bueno. Su amor por el deporte no terminaba en fanatismo, sino que su cuerpo actuaba en consecuencia de él. Cada uno de sus movimientos parecía sacado de una jugada planeada, cada átomo que lo componía respondía a sentirse vivo en una duela.

La adrenalina que sentía antes de un partido era su sensación favorita en el mundo. Pocas cosas se sentían así, jamás. La felicitación de su padre luego de un partido ganado. La cena que su madre prometía (y cumplía cada vez) si ganaba un juego, incluso los dibujos que Miyukii le regalaba. Eran solo garabatos de colores y un moco ocasional, pero según ella, decía: «Mi hermano, el héroe del _blasquiet_». Sí. Del _blasquiet_.

Pocas cosas se sintieron tan bien en su vida como correr con el viento en la cara, despegando sus cabellos empapados de sudor. Conseguir un balón en limpia lucha y sentir el sonido a lluvia de la red moviéndose cuando el balón entraba. Estaba seguro de que si el cielo existía en cualquier religión, se sentiría así todos los días. Cómo seguir vivo en los mejores y selectos momentos de tu vida.

El partido contra Mikamitakushi fue uno de esos momentos. Decir que era el único buen jugador de Takeishi era falso y pedante, más de lo que realmente podía ser. Pero ese día en particular el centro del equipo estaba lesionado, y si bien un equipo funciona de a cinco en la cancha, ese día no era así.

Jugada tras jugada, movimiento tras pase y tiro. Fue una lucha encarnizada donde juraba estar dejando la piel en cada caída. Oía a todo el estadio gritar frases inconexas de ánimo y aliento. Pero el aire se volvía caliente de pronto, y el viento ya no le soplaba en la cara por momentos.

«¡Tú puedes!», escuchó entre la multitud. Reconocería esa voz aguda al gritar en cualquier lado. Esa voz que de tener gusto, sabría a nieve de fruta. Porque era reconfortante y empalagosa a la vez, como la chica a la que pertenecía. «¡Corre como el viento, Hisashi-kun!», había gritado. «¡No soy un jodido caballo, Chiharu!», respondió en su mente. Pero sus piernas corrieron más de prisa.

El silbato sonó en el medio tiempo, dejando caer su cuerpo pesado al banco. El entrenador Yamaguchi daba instrucciones que seguía con medio oído, porque un ráfaga de viento frío chocó contra su nuca descubierta y cubierta de sudor.

«¿¡Qué haces, tarada!?», gritó sin dudar quien era. El rostro sonriente, cegador como mil lámparas en sus ojos casi lo hacen retroceder en su asiento. «Hueles horrible», le respondió. Recordó mirarla con una mezcla de odio y cansancio, pero supo que solo fue una mueca por la forma en que echó a reír. Adoraba esa risa. Era como escuchar algo hermoso y molesto a la vez. «¡Esa es la expresión ganadora de siempre!», gritó, echándose para atrás, porque tenía medio cuerpo colgando de la tribuna para alcanzarlo. Estaba seguro de que el rojo en sus mejillas y el calor emanando de su cuello no eran por correr.

Ganaron ese partido, recordó. Su padre lo felicitó, y eso también estaba en su memoria. Junto con la alegría de su madre y su hermanita.

También recordó que los sabores de helado que pidió esa noche en la nevería cercana a Takeishi fueron chocolate y vainilla. «Si te invito un helado, trata de no pedirte uno de abuela», le había dicho esa noche. Su risa era tan clara y armoniosa que se sintió extraño cuando cambió para carcajear tan fuerte que se volvió ronca y con rictus de tos. Pero había sido tan gracioso que tiró su helado al piso. Y ella rio más.

El aroma a algodón de azúcar recién hecho fue lo primero que Mitsui sintió cuando abrió los ojos, mezclado con el penetrante olor a alcohol etílico le perforó los sentidos cuando abrió los ojos a la realidad.

El techo blanco, tan luminoso que sus ojos se cerraron varias veces antes de poder mantenerlos se le hizo extrañamente conocido. Había estado ahí antes, hace ya mucho tiempo. En una cama similar, con las sábanas ásperas y claras que le provocaban náuseas de solo mirarlas.

Los sonidos sordos de pasos fuera de la habitación y llamadas por altavoz en tono monótono lo llevaron a la época que no quería recordar. A la época en que todo se fue a la mierda. Y esa furia volvió a quemar su pecho.

Estiró el brazo con brutalidad, arrojando de la mesa de noche básica cada utensilio y vaso que habían dejado para él. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de las heridas en sus puños y la tirantez en la piel de su rostro. Y todo se volvió rojo cuando su propia lengua no encontró ninguna barrera hasta llegar a sus labios, saboreando con ira el gusto a óxido de la sangre que aún parecía brotar de la herida. Tres de sus dientes frontales habían desaparecido.  
Mitsui estaba ciego de furia.


	5. EL ZORRO Y EL GENIO

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL ZORRO Y EL GENIO.**

—¡Me alegra tanto que aceptaras venir hoy, Nijiyama-san! —exclamó animado el muchacho de gruesos lentes girando el rostro pálido hacia la chica que cerraba la caravana de tres que deambulaban por el pasillo externo, camino al gimnasio.

—No puedo negarme a esa sonrisa y entusiasmo —replicó con los labios curvados hacia arriba. Ignoró el rubor en las mejillas de su compañero de curso, centrando su atención en la enorme espalda del capitán, primereando a ambos —. Espero que no sea una molestia, Akagi-san.

El altísimo muchacho volteó medio cuerpo sin detener sus pasos.

—No me molesta. Pero mantente sentada en un solo lugar. No distraigas a nadie y ten cuidado con los balones perdidos. No quiero accidentes.

—Acabas de sacarle lo divertido a la vida...

—¿Cómo?

—_Nada_.

Kogure ahogó una risa en la palma de su mano, evitando la mirada inquisidora de su mejor amigo, frenando frente a los vestidores. Unos pocos estudiantes parecían venir en sentido contrario, hablando amenamente y esquivando los últimos rayos de sol que parecían colarse entre los árboles de primavera.

La pesada puerta de hierro se abrió gracias a los fuertes brazos de Akagi, resonando con eco en las paredes interiores, llamando la atención de todos los que ya habían llegado. Los pasos que los llevaron dentro (quitándose sus zapatos para no arruinar el piso de madera lustrada), hicieron que los chicos de primero se giraran curiosos hacia los recién llegados.

El trío parecía llamar la atención por si solo. Un tipo con cara de bueno. Otro enorme con cara de perro malo, y una chica con el rostro más extraño que hubieran visto.

—¡Vaya! Este año tenemos varios chicos nuevos —. Kogure analizó sin detener su caminata a la línea de novatos que se formó en medio de la cancha.

Trató de ser lo más amable posible, sonriendo a todos por igual. Esa era su característica principal. Pero debía ser totalmente honesto: tener en sus filas al novato del año logró que sus piernas temblaran. Más aún cuando reconoció esa cabellera roja emulando llamas del infierno que se erguía justo a su lado. ¿Lo estaba mirando con odio? Oh, no... ¿Iba a buscar pelea de nuevo?

.

.

Sakuragi parecía hervir por dentro. Primero una chica (hermosa pero totalmente demente) le había dado en plena cabeza con un abanico de papel. Se había tenido que aguantar las miradas poco disimuladas de miedo de esos enanos con los que compartía año de ingreso.

Durante todo ese día había intentado comprarse los favores del hermano de la chica de sus sueños con todo lo que su imaginación había podido brindarle. Fotos exclusivas de_ idols _hermosas, cartas e incluso una caja de bananas. ¡Esas sí que habían salido caras por ser importadas! Había limpiado y barrido y pulido cada piso y balón del gimnasio. ¿¡Qué más quería para darle su visto bueno!? Gorila presumido...

Ese día nada podía ir peor. El gordo con cara de Santa Claus se había reído de su cabello y lo peor de todo, estaba justo al lado de ese zorro apestoso a vientos.

¿En serio? ¿No le había dado lata suficiente? Mierda. ¿Por qué no se largaba? Seguro ni siquiera era tan bueno...

—¡Fórmense! —. La voz de Takenori Akagi pareció romper el hielo que se había generado al llegar, con la expectativa de quienes parecían perderse tratando de medir mentalmente su estatura —. ¡Los de primero, presentense!

_Satoro Sasaoka, Kentaro Ishi, Toki Kuwata_.

Esos eran los nombres de los primeros tres muchachos en la fila simple que habían formado los novatos de ese año. Los rostros aniñados parecían indicar que querían salir corriendo por la puerta principal, sintiendo la tremenda presión de aquellos que los miraban sin otra cosa que curiosidad. Fue el siguiente de ellos, el que realmente llamó la atención.

—Kaede Rukawa —dijo —. Mido un metro ochenta y siete, peso setenta y cinco kilos. Vengo de la secundaria Tomigaoka. ¿Mi hobby...? Dormir, supongo.

—¿¡Y quien mierda preguntó tu _hobby_ zorro imbécil!?

—¡Tu cállate y espera tu turno!

El abanico de papel pareció materializarse desde la nada, impactando con fuerza en la cabeza de cabellos teñidos en rojo profundo. Chiharu se cubrió la boca ahogando una carcajada, aún de pié junto a la puerta. ¿Cuando habían llegado esas chicas de primero? ¿Y esas que estaban gritando tan agudo? Rayos, la juventud era muy agresiva esos días.

Parecían estar particularmente interesadas en el muchacho alto de cabello negro y ojos rasgados._ ¿En serio?_ Bueno, era bastante atractivo. Pero para ella, fijarse en uno de primero debía ser ilegal. ¡_Mierda_ que gritaban agudo!

Pronto, la voz del pelirrojo rompió todas las barreras del sonido, cuando le tocó presentarse. Como si hubiera contenido en su interior una fuerza brutal durante años esperando a ser liberada.

—¡Soy Hanamichi Sakuragi de la secundaria Wakou! ¡Mido un metro ochenta y ocho y peso setenta y ocho kil...!

—¡Muy bien! Esas son todas las presentaciones —cortó Akagi, como ignorando cada palabra del pelirrojo.

Hanamichi proliferó en insultos por lo bajo, solo alertando a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo que estaban cerca. ¿En serio? ¿Iba a seguir maltratando a un genio como él? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo terriblemente afortunados que debían sentirse por haber recibido la presencia de este gran basquetbolista en su equipo?

¿Que si Hanamichi no se daba cuenta de que era en realidad un principiante con delirios de grandeza? ¡Claro que no! ¡Sin haber tocado un balón en su vida le ganó al capitán Akagi frente a todo el colegio! Eso solo era posible porque era el mejor. Un genio indiscutido. Mucho mejor que Rukawa. ¡Y ese gorila seguía ignorándolo! El humo expedido de su cráneo podía verse desde las gradas, donde Ayako ladeaba la cabeza tratando de hilar fino. Ese año iba a ser algo sublime.

—¿Mh? ¿Eres amiga de Kogure-sempai?

—¡Ah! Perdón, no me presenté. Soy Chiharu Nijiyama. Somos compañeros de salón también con Akagi-san.

—Es bueno saber que al menos una persona viene a animarnos y no a babearse.

—¿Babear...?

Chiharu estaba acostumbrada a los gritos. Solía ir a recitales y eventos de música donde se dejaban los pulmones por el fanatismo. Pero nada similar a esos gritos histéricos y fuera de tono en un agudo impensado. Volteó la cabeza aterrada esperando un accidente en la puerta del gimnasio, pero solo divisó a un grupo de tres niñas de primero suspirando a todo pulmón por el muchacho de ojos rasgados.

—Rayos, eso fue agudo...

—¡Acostúmbrate, Nijiyama-san!

Aparentemente estas prácticas de club eran totalmente diferentes a las que se acostumbró a ver durante años en secundaria ba...

—¡Zorro imbécil! ¿¡A quién crees que le quitaste el balón?

—A tí.

—_¡Hijo de la...!_

—¡Vete a practicar lo básico, mono tonto!

Ahora si, Chiharu estalló. _Mierda_, esto iba a ser increíble.

.

.

Los primeros días de entrenamiento fueron brutales para Hanamichi Sakuragi. Es decir, ¡el genio Hanamichi Sakuragi obligado a entrenar lo básico sin poder participar en sus partidos de práctica! ¿Tienen idea de lo loco que sonaba eso? Para él, era un insulto absoluto. Uno que lo hizo perder la paciencia, sobre todo con ese grandulón idiota que solo lo hostigaba. Debía estar celoso, claro que si. Era eso, seguramente.

Por eso, el pelirrojo se negaba constantemente, metiéndose en la cancha en medio de un partido, siendo regañado con golpes incluidos. Incluso cuando le pidieron a Rukawa que le enseñara su tiro sencillo. ¿Era chiste? ¡Ese zorro dormilón no podía enseñarle nada el genio indiscutido! Y desde luego que arrojarle la canasta de hierro donde depositaban los balones estuvo bien. ¡Eso le enseñaría!

Fue por ese mismo motivo, que el muchacho intentó con todas sus fuerzas ponerse a practicar tan temprano como fuera posible.

.

.

_**Domingo. Finales de abril.**_

—¿¡Acaso estás jodiéndome, Gorila!? ¡No te burles del gran y talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi!

—¡Cierra la boca, cabeza hueca! ¡No vas a tener camiseta siendo un principiante!

Las discusiones entre el novato y el capitán eran muy habituales, pero los demás miembros del equipo seguían muertos de miedo cuando los decibeles pasaban de cierto nivel.

—Vamos, Akagi. ¿Por qué no nos corremos todos un número y así él podrá tener una? —Kogure siempre era el encargado de poner paños fríos.

Rukawa ladeó la cabeza, totalmente sobrepasado en su mente. Pocas cosas lo sacaban tanto de quicio como ese imbécil de cabello carmesí.

Desde que entraron a la formación de trenes esa mañana, no había dejado de escuchar sus gritos y cánticos molestos dándose su propia fama en algo que claramente no era, como básicamente lo hacía en cada oportunidad cuando estaban entrenando. Y no, no se le había olvidado ese golpe brutal con la jaula de los balones en plena espalda, ni la lluvia de pelotas sobre su cabeza. Akagi lo había golpeado a él por defenderse, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba en todo su derecho.

Sí, tenía curiosidad. Sí, el idiota le llamaba la atención. Tenía un físico y resistencia que quizá igualaran las propias, sin contar una tenacidad que rozaba lo idiótico. Todo eso, en conjunto, le daba curiosidad.

Pero luego, tenía esa boca...

—¿Ya viste, Rukawa? ¿Ya viste Zorro Apestoso? ¡Tengo el número diez! ¡Uno antes que el tuyo!

—Cállate...

.

.

Kogure caminaba junto a Ayako y Akagi, justo por delante del profesor Anzai. El muchacho de gafas no podía negar que se encontraba divertido. Esas últimas semanas con el pelirrojo en sus filas realmente había levantado los ánimos de los muchachos, y juraba que aunque Akagi quería comérselo crudo (como en ese mismo instante mientras una furiosa vena danzaba arabescos en su frente), estaba más entusiasmado que nunca.

Takenori Akagi tenía un único objetivo en la vida: ganar el Campeonato Nacional. Así había sido desde que iba en primaria y conoció las disponibilidades del torneo por medio de una revista de baloncesto en cuya portada estaba el centro de Sannoh.

El capitán siempre había tenido a Kogure como soporte incondicional, pero por mucho que quisiera (y lo negara) a su amigo, en el campo de batalla, estaba solo. Akagi era uno de esos jugadores hechos a base de esfuerzo. No un superdotado ni un genio. Alguien con una disciplina extrema y un hambre de gloria que emocionaría al más desalmado. Pero siempre estuvo solo, porque su pasión pasaba por encima de los demás. Le tenían miedo, tanto por su enorme físico, como por su forma seria de ver el deporte. El básquetbol era vida para él. Y por primera vez estaba sonriendo bajo ese rostro lleno de nervios y ganas de golpear al novato ruidoso. A Kogure no le cabía la menor duda: aquel último año iba a ser el más divertido de todos.

.

.

—¡Haruko-chan! —escuchó la joven de castaño cabello hasta los hombros. Volteó para encontrarse con los rostros sonrientes del Ejército de Sakuragi, acercándose a ellas con sus manos en los bolsillos como niños que traman una travesura—. ¡Haruko-chan, ya llegamos!

Haruko, Fujii y Matsui habían viajado juntas, compartiendo el transporte público como lo hacían con todas sus actividades desde que estaban en primero de secundaria baja. Las chicas parecían haber aprovechado esa mañana de domingo para vestirse con atuendos sencillos y femeninos, sorprendiéndolos. No era normal para ellos verlas en otra ropa que no fuese el uniforme escolar.

—¡Yohei-kun! ¡Muchachos! —saludó la hermana menor del capitán apodado _Gori _portando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro pálido. Noma sacudió la cabeza con pesadumbre, golpeando al mejor amigo de Sakuragi en el hombro.

—Las chicas siempre te mencionan primero, Yohei —le dijo. Takamiya lo secundó con el ceño fruncido en desagrado.

—No es justo para nada.

—Con esa cara de niño bueno que no rompe un plato, se queda con todas las chicas. —Fue Ookus quien cerró el carrusel de quejas continuas contra el muchacho de cabello negro.

La media sonrisa con la que siempre parecía saludar al mundo, esa que ponía de costado de forma tan adorable como socarrona, volvió a aparecer en su cara. Por primera vez ese día frente a las tres muchachas.

—¿De qué chicas están hablando, tarados? —exclamó golpeando a Takamiya en la cabeza con la mano abierta. El ruido del soplamocos hizo que Haruko empezara a reír con un sonido cristalino, contagiando a todo el grupo de varones.

Las dos muchachas restantes, a un costado de las risas y la conversación banal de domingo, observaban la escena en el más absoluto silencio. Matsui, que tenía ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ladeó la cabeza con expresión estoica, tratando de analizar cómo habían terminado mezclándose con ese grupo de idiotas. Habló solo para Fujii, de pie a su lado, cubriéndose los labios delicadamente con el reverso de la mano.

—Se quejan de que no los saludó a ellos, y a nosotras ni nos ven... —Tenía toda la razón.

La chica de corto cabello castaño los miró por un largo segundo, analizándolos uno por uno al tiempo que mantenía las manos ligeramente por delante de su cuerpo, en una posición que podía resultar un poco defensiva.

Fujii era una chica tímida y pragmática, pues solo creía en lo que podía ver, y más que eso, en la experiencia adquirida a través de los años. Había aprendido a fiarse de sus impresiones según lo que sus orbes le mostraban, y por mucho tiempo, ella confirmó que los chicos como Sakuragi y Yohei solo traían problemas.

—Me siguen dando miedo... —murmuró casi en un secreto; los ojos oscuros quietos en el muchacho de hoyuelos en las mejillas.

.

.

Chiharu llegó a la escuela preparatoria Ryonan sin muchos problemas. Guardó el escrupulosamente bien diagramado mapa que Kogure le había dibujado para que no se perdiera al hacer las combinaciones de trenes, pese al explicarle que estaba acostumbrada a viajar largas distancias porque su antigua escuela quedaba a una hora de trayecto.

Guardó el papel en el morral que llevaba en bandolera y se ajustó la camisa a cuadros bordó que la hacía parecer fanática de una banda de grunge.

«Uf. Este gimnasio hace ver al nuestro como un club barrial...», pensó. Se notaba que al menos tenían más presupuesto para mantener semejante estructura prácticamente a nueva.

Los gritos ensordecedores del tipo «¡Te amamos Rukawa!» que venían desde el interior del recinto la invitaban poco cortésmente a darse media vuelta y volver por donde había venido.

«Viniste a ver a tus compañeros, Chiharu. Deja de ser tan boba», se escuchó decir. «Y también extrañas ver partidos de baloncesto como en secundaria baja, señorita...». Cállate, cerebro...

Sí, desde luego que lo extrañaba. Al baloncesto, no a él. Él era un imbécil y le había faltado el respeto.

Entró al gimnasio cubriéndose un oído con los dedos por el griterío hormonal que venía desde el primer piso, donde tres chicas con minifalda blanca y taco aguja bailaban en una envidiable sincronía. Rio de costado. El tal Rukawa debía querer meterse bajo tierra en ese momento. Oh, ahí estaba. Sí, las estaba ignorando. Esa era otra opción. Vio al famoso Sakuragi, popular en un mal sentido por su fama de _yankee _y cabello rojo furioso, caminar hasta donde estaba el entrenador del equipo contrario gritando improperios y a Akagi golpearlo con tanta fuerza que realmente pensó, lo había dejado tarado.

Pronto, una voz la llamó animadamente, haciéndola voltear hacia él.

—¡Nijiyama-san! —gritó Kogure con una mano en alto. El cinco en su camiseta roja se vio perfectamente cuando bajó el brazo y le señaló unos asientos próximos a la banca—. Quédate por aquí. ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

—¡Claro! ¡Esfuércense! —El entusiasmo del muchacho de gafas era casi adictivo. Tanto que esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja le recordó una época donde... ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Es un imbécil y punto! Ya está bueno de acordarse de...

—¿Como has estado, Nijiyama-san? —Ayako la recibió con una sonrisa. Estaba segura de que esas sonrisas debían ser ilegales, no era justo que una chica fuera tan hermosa.

Chiharu corrió un mechón claro de su rostro con los dedos antes de responder.

—Ansiosa por ver jugar a Akagi-san finalmente. ¿Da tanto miedo como en la vida real?

—Los rumores llegan muy lejos. —Entonces, añadió a la preciosa sonrisa un guiño pícaro—. Estás por ver un bonito espectáculo.

.

.

La banca de Ryonan estaba rodeada de una neblina capaz de cortarse a cuchillo. De las camisetas colgadas perfectamente extendidas en el respaldo de una hilera de sillas, solo quedaba una: la número siete.

El rostro del entrenador del equipo blanco parecía estar juntando arrugas una a una mientras se contraía en disgusto, estallando quizá por el zumbido de un mosquito contra su oído.

—¡Hikoichi! —vociferó iracundo—. ¿¡Dónde diablos está Sendoh!?

El menor de los Aida se encogió de hombros como un gato frunce el hocico esperando un golpe. La voz del muchacho sonó fuerte y aguda en los oídos de todos los presentes cuando abrió los ojos con rapidez y temor.

—A-aún no llega, entrenador.

—¡Eso veo, idiota! —Taoka no se caracterizaba por tener un diez en pedagogía al tratar a sus propios alumnos. Sacudió las manos nervioso antes de llevarse una a la sien, agotado incluso antes de empezar el partido—. ¿Llamaste a su casa?

Hikoichi meneó la cabeza en forma negativa.

—Nadie contesta. Ya debe estar viniendo. —El muchacho vio cómo era ahora el entrenador Taoka quien negaba con la cabeza, aún con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Su vista se focalizó en Uozumi, a unos metros suyos esperando pacientemente.

—No hay remedio, tenemos que empezar sin él.

Los oídos de Sakuragi habían captado cada uno de los movimientos y conversaciones en la banca contigua, como un espía entrenado y de muy poca credibilidad. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro bronceado antes de poner los brazos en jarra, subiendo automáticamente el volumen de su voz.

—¿Así que ese tal Sendoh se acobardó? —dijo carcajeándose como un maniático de películas antiguas—. Debe haber escuchado hablar del talentosísimo Hanamichi Sakuragi. Bien, _Gori_, empecemos el partido.

La voz de Takenori Akagi sonó a su lado, severa y fría como un témpano de hielo en la noche ártica.

—Tú vete a la banca.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sakuragi... —oyó decir al anciano de cabellos blancos. La mano regordeta le hacía señas para que se acercara a él, como un buda de bigotes llamándolo a meditar—. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

—¡Oye, gordo! ¿No me estás poniendo desde el principio? ¿Acaso ya te diste por vencido?

La furia del pelirrojo fue cortada de golpe por el abanico justiciero de la hermosa Ayako, aterrizando justo en su cabeza y haciéndolo retroceder, masajeando el improbable chichón en su cuero cabelludo.

—¡Deja de tocarle la cara, Hanamichi Sakuragi! ¡El profesor Anzai te dio una orden!

De pronto, la enorme puerta corrediza se abrió para dar paso a un alto joven de peinado que desafiaba la gravedad manteniéndose extrañamente alzado incluso cuando su dueño apenas consiguió atravesar el umbral sin agacharse.

—¡Lamento llegar tarde! ¿Ya comenzaron?

—¡Muchacho idiota! ¡¿Te parece que estas son horas de llegar, Sendoh?!

—L-lo lamento, profesor. Me quedé dormido —explicó sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Se cambió tan rápido que Chiharu no pudo ver cuando se quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme para ponerse la camiseta número siete. El muchacho de cabello en punta parecía medir un poco más que Sakuragi y Rukawa, más aún con ese peinado. Era tan pálido que a la luz nocturna seguramente parecería brillar en azul, pensó. ¿Eh? ¿Sakuragi? ¿Acaba de decirle que él lo derrotaría? _¡Ja!_, ese muchacho era increíble. Y Sendoh se lo había tomado a bien, incluso le tendió la mano para sellar el desafío. Ayako meneaba la cabeza a su lado balbuceando cosas sobre él, pero parecía estar sonriendo al igual que el profesor Anzai.

La alineación principal eran Akagi, Rukawa, Kogure, Yasuda y Shiozaki. Chiharu aplaudió con fuerza cuando los diez jugadores en la cancha se dieron las manos, aterrada por la altura que exhibía el capitán de Ryonan. Rayos, ese sujeto era más enorme que Akagi.

El calor emanando del cuerpo de Sakuragi a pocos metros suyo era tan intenso que ese día de primavera se sintió tan cálido como en pleno agosto. Sonrió. Sabía que era un novato, y lo había visto practicar dribleo a un costado de la cancha. Incluso sus zapatillas eran de gimnasio, aún no había tenido tiempo de comprarse unos especiales. Pero ese entusiasmo era algo que no veía seguido, y tampoco ese fuego en su mirada. Ni ese odio por otra persona, debía ser sincera...

Por su lado, Hanamichi estaba tan furioso que llegó a sentirse incómodo consigo mismo. «Maldito Rukawa», murmuraba una y otra vez en su mente mientras el color rojo teñía desde sus mejillas hasta la totalidad de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué _ese _podía entrar a jugar mientras que a él lo sentaban a esperar como un inútil? ¿Acaso ese viejito tenía preferencias? ¡Si las tenía, no era justo! ¡Él era mejor que Rukawa en todo! ¡En absolutamente todo! ¡Maldición! ¡Rukawa anotó! Ese zorro apestoso ya llevaba dos puntos arriba suyo, y él todavía sin poder entrar a... ¡Haruko! ¡Ay, no! ¡Tiene los ojos en forma de corazón! ¡Maldito Rukawa!

Rukawa era simplemente alucinante, manteniendo el balón en posición y ni siquiera amedrentándose por la presencia del «Jefe Simio», como el idiota de Sakuragi lo había apodado a segundos de conocerlo. Porque para eso servía solamente ese inútil, para relacionar rostros con animales. Un dribleo más, y Rukawa había vuelto a anotar.

Akagi sonreía de costado, repitiendose a si mismo que este año realmente tenían oportunidad. Que de verdad, este año al fin, podían crecer como equipo y ser considerados rivales dignos.

Todos habían notado el cambio en el lenguaje corporal de Rukawa cuando Sendoh decidió tomarse a Shohoku en serio, desafiándolo a ganarle en un mano a mano. El muchacho de cabello negro y ojos rasgados se había caracterizado desde un principio por ser un demonio en la ofensiva, pero esto se había ido hacia otro espectro totalmente distinto, y era porque lisa y llanamente, Sendoh lo llevaba ahí.

Kaede Rukawa finalmente encontró un rival a quien no podía pasar. Alguien que corría tan rápido como él, alguien que con una sonrisa desestabilizaba su falta de emociones y encendía un fuego interno de autosuperación. Y odio.

El partido continuó desarrollándose, con un equipo de Shohoku creciendo a cada minuto y demostrando que podían hacer peso a Ryonan con sus jugadores. Hasta que...

—¡Akagi! —gritó Kogure con espanto cuando vio al capitán de Shohoku en el piso, con un profundo corte cerca del ojo. Uozumi estaba de pie a su lado, demudado y pálido. Estaba claro que no quiso lastimarlo. Era una rivalidad verdadera, y jamás se le hubiera ocurrido golpearlo a propósito.

La banca de Shohoku se removió inquieta, y hasta el rostro de Ayako se apreciaba lleno de preocupación cuando se puso de pie y lo acompañó dándole una toalla blanca a los vestidores para atender su herida. Y las palabras del Gorila a Sakuragi fueron decisivas.

—Sakuragi, tú me reemplazarás. Enseguida regreso.

Y así fue como Hanamichi Sakuragi entró a su primer partido. Sin embargo, toda la confianza que solía rebosar en los entrenamientos brilló por su ausencia apenas puso un pie en la duela. A punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, Hanamichi sentía su visión achicarse segundo a segundo, incluso su audición se vio comprometida, como si de pronto estuviera dentro de una tina repleta de agua y no fuera capaz de escuchar nada. Como si cada voz que pudiera oír se viese diluida por unos inmensos tapones en sus oídos y los rostros distorsionados de cada uno de sus contrincantes fueran alguna especie de monstruo, incluso los de sus compañeros.

Y entonces, lo sintió. Agudo, certero, doloroso. Una patada en medio de su trasero que casi le arrancó chispas.

—A ver si te levantas de una vez, idiota.

Rukawa no tenía paciencia para las estupideces, y así lo dejó demostrado en ese momento.

.

.

—¿Q-qué hacen aquí? —preguntó uno de los muchachos de primero en la banca cuando vio al famoso _Ejército de Sakuragi_ frotarse las manos con sonrisas cínicas en sus rostros.

—Queríamos una mejor ubicación para apoyar a nuestro amigo —declaró Yohei con ambas manos en sentido de saludo.

—Y para burlarnos de él —se sinceró Takamiya—. Es obvio que va a meter la pata hasta el fondo.

Haruko se acercó por detrás, pues había bajado del primer piso junto a ellos para ver el partido en una mejor ubicación. El rostro rojo de la vergüenza se frunció en reproche antes de hablar.

—¡No sean malos, muchachos!

Las risas estallaron por el tono reclamador de la menor de los Akagi, ignorando al muchacho de lentes que trataba de poner paños fríos y hacerles entender que no podían quedarse ahí.

—N-no pueden estar aquí. L-lo lamento, pero no hay espa...

La voz de Chiharu se oyó desde una banca cercana a la que utilizaba el equipo, levantando una mano para saludarlos.

—Eh... Pueden sentarse conmigo si quieren —dijo con voz amable.

Los había visto siempre que asistía a las prácticas del equipo, y hasta en los pasillos de tercero eran famosos por ser el Ejército del Simio Pelirrojo. Se imaginaba que eran un montón de tipos enormes y con caras de pocos amigos (como los amigotes del imbécil cuyo nombre se negaba siquiera a susurrar en sus pensamientos), pero no. Los chicos delante de sus ojos, mirándola con los rostros sonrojados, eran simplemente... _niños._

El más bajito y redondo del grupo se quedó mirando fijo a Chiharu, con cara embobada.

—Es una _hafu_... —murmuró incrédulo.

—¡Takamiya idiota! ¡No digas eso en voz alta! —gritó Ookus con la vista fija en la joven de cabello claro que los miraba como si hubieran crecido dos cabezas cada uno.

—¡Pero si es preciosa! —insistió el muchacho de lentes como si eso lo explicara todo, con las mejillas regordetas ardiendo de rubor.

Yohei se adelantó un paso, dándole en la cabeza con el reverso de la mano. El rostro serio en reprobación.

—¡Catalogar a alguien como _hafu _no está bien! Así nunca vas a conseguir novia...

—Está bien. Lo soy —dijo Chiharu sonriendo con timidez, llevando una mano a su mejilla. No era su principal afición ser llamada así, pero no podía ocultar su rostro con una bolsa para evitarlo—. ¡Qué bueno que vinieron para apoyar a Sakuragi-kun!

—Somos sus únicos amigos —dijo el más bajo con una enorme sonrisa. Noma habló a su lado.

—Los que lo soportamos, realmente.

—Suenan como verdaderos amigos... —Trataba de evitar mirar fijo al alto muchacho de bigotes y al más bajito con lentes. Había hecho contacto visual con ellos y se habían ruborizado tanto de golpe que creyó ver vapor saliendo de sus poros—. ¡Oh, _rayos_!

Y rayos era lo que ocurría. Porque Hanamichi, luego de recuperarse de aquel pequeño momento de histeria, comenzó a subir su nivel cada vez más, incluso llegando a ganarle rebotes al temible Uozumi no una, sino muchas veces dentro del partido. Compensaba su absoluta falta de técnica y fineza con una energía casi inagotable, explosiva; peleando cada pelota como si fuera la última, arriesgando su propia integridad (y la de Taoka también) con tal de obtener oportunidades para su equipo...

Claro que todo ese crecimiento se vio en serio peligro cuando a Rukawa le dio un calambre y Hanamichi decidió que aquel era el momento más propicio de vengarse por la patada en el culo que recibió rato atrás; enfurecido de ver a su rival en el suelo, no se contuvo y le mandó un zapatazo justo en el músculo acalambrado.

—¡No seas débil! —le gritó completamente fuera de sí.

Contra todo pronóstico, Rukawa pareció haberse recuperado al instante, y medio segundo después el extraño chico de cabello azabache corría por la duela lado a lado con el pretencioso pelirrojo, ambos gritándose insultos... pero extrañamente compenetrados.

Fue tal el ascenso en la calidad de Shohoku que el mismísimo Akira Sendoh decidió que era momento de tomarse las cosas en serio. Le cambió la mirada, y consiguió hacerle sentir a Sakuragi lo que era medirse con un jugador de tanta experiencia como él.

Cuando Anzai, en los dos últimos minutos de partido, decidió que Rukawa y Sakuragi debían unirse para ralentizar el avance de Sendoh, ninguno de los espectadores a favor de Shohoku pensó que una idea como aquella podía resultar.

Pero funcionó. La dupla, a pesar de mostrar animosidad entre ellos cada segundo que duró la unión, consiguieron poner en serios aprietos a Sendoh y el resto de Ryonan... solo que ya era muy tarde para revertir el marcador, que por un segundo estuvo a favor de Shohoku gracias a Sakuragi, y Sendoh se encargó de aplastar nuevamente con un espectacular tiro que logró concretar pasando entre medio de Akagi y Rukawa.

El partido terminó, los miembros de ambos equipos se saludaron, y Hanamichi se propuso mejorar tanto que ni Sendoh ni Rukawa podrían superarlo.

Rukawa era un mundo de diferencia. ¿Que si había disfrutado del partido como no lo habría imaginado? Si. Y eso lo volvía loco. Porque nunca había tenido esa sensación de vacío y adrenalina al mismo tiempo conviviendo en su pecho, peleando por el espacio principal. Si era solo por haberse enfrentado a Sendoh, o por competir codo a codo con aquel estúpido pelirrojo... era algo de lo que todavía no estaba muy seguro.


	6. EL ÚLTIMO DÍA DEL EQUIPO DE BASQUETBOL

**CAPÍTULO 5: EL ÚLTIMO DÍA DEL EQUIPO DE BÁSQUETBOL.**

Para comprender lo que ocurrió esa tarde de mayo de 1994, tendremos que detenernos en algunos detalles antes de comenzar.

Ryota Miyagi era un muchacho con un carácter que sobrepasaba por mucho su altura física, y llenaba de orgullo a cualquiera que tuviera la suerte de ser su amigo. Uno de esos motivos era la pasión que sentía por el deporte que amaba, y en el que se destacaba con cada fibra por su velocidad y visión de juego.

Por eso, su retorno al club de baloncesto del colegio Shohoku fue un acontecimiento que desplegó ansiedad, miedo y alegría. Incluso luego de un áspero comienzo con el mono pelirrojo gracias a un malentendido de amores cruzados, parecía que iban a ser los mejores amigos. Efectivamente, lo fueron.

Y ese mismo día, cuando tomaron simpatía y confianza en el otro por haber sido rechazados por tantas mujeres como cantidad de días tiene el año, fue que entraron al gimnasio abrazados por sus hombros, con las sonrisas más confiadas y sinceras que pudieran tener. Ambos harían grande a Shohoku. Ambos serían las estrellas que llevarían lejos al equipo del capitán Akagi.

Otra cosa que debemos saber es que, al mismo tiempo que Hanamichi Sakuragi y Ryota Miyagi gritaban entusiasmados en el gimnasio, al mismo tiempo que Kaede Rukawa suspiraba agotado sabiendo que tendría que soportar ahora a _dos _imbéciles en lugar de a uno, y al exacto mismo segundo en que Yohei Mito caminaba tranquilamente hacia la cancha de básquet tanto para observar los progresos de Hanamichi como burlarse de él, otra cosa estaba ocurriendo, gestándose entre las sombras como un mal presagio a punto de cobrar vida.

.

.

Según Hisashi Mitsui, la vida era una mierda.

Sí, lisa y llanamente. La frase «todos son unos estúpidos» era la primera que salía sorteada en su mente para describir a cualquiera, excluyéndose él mismo, por supuesto. Cuando estaba furioso era aún peor... y es que Mitsui vivía furioso desde el día en que salió del hospital y tuvo un encuentro fallido con el objeto de todo su odio en ese preciso instante: Ryota Miyagi.

Y cuando quien le salvó el pellejo y lo dejó en ridículo resultó ser uno más de todos los imbéciles que conformaban el club de básquetbol, Mitsui cambió de objetivo. Ya no odiaba a Ryota Miyagi. Odiaba lo que más amaba: odiaba el básquetbol. Maldito deporte que le había dado todo y luego se lo quitó de golpe, dejando su mundo en un permanente limbo monocromático. Vagaba de un lado a otro sin rumbo. La adrenalina que sentía al flexionar las rodillas, saltar y lanzar el balón, la había reemplazado por una versión barata y de mala calidad encarnada en golpear a todo el que se le cruzara. Pero no era lo mismo ni por asomo, y Mitsui quedaba con un dejo amargo en la boca y los puños cada vez que intentaba sentirse vivo otra vez.

Una pequeña parte suya, tan ínfima y débil como una luciérnaga en un mar oscuro, le gritó que esa era la primera alarma.

—¿No te parece que eres muy violento, Tetsuo? —preguntó con una sorna que congelaría la sangre de cualquiera cuando vio a su alto amigo patear el cuerpo de un estudiante de bigotes aún estando en el suelo.

Tetsuo no era la clase de tipo que quisieras toparte de mal humor y de noche en un callejón oscuro. No era la clase de tipo que quisieras tener de enemigo y, por supuesto, ni por todo el oro del mundo sería una buena idea hacerlo enfadar. Pero en algún momento de esos años, había sido tomado bajo su ala protectora y llegado a ser pares pese a que le llevaba siete años. Algo así como el hermano mayor que nunca pidió pero que ahí estaba, para enseñarle qué hacer en la vida...

«No. No lo era».

—Es que no sé cómo llegar al gimnasio donde practica el equipo de básquetbol. —Tetsuo tenía la capacidad de sonar como un tipo cordial cuando estaba a punto de golpearte por la espalda y dejarte llorando. Esa era la parsimonia con la que concebía la violencia. Algo que había aterrado cada átomo de su cuerpo cuando lo conoció, pero una parte suya siempre quiso ser como él.

«No. No era eso lo que querías, y lo sabes».

Cuando Mitsui, Tetsuo, Ryu y Norio llegaron al gimnasio, todos los integrantes del equipo estaban practicando.

Apenas Mitsui reconoció el sonido seco del repiqueteo del balón, sintió cómo su estómago se retorcía de odio y sus planes cobraban más fuerza.

Miyagi, alertado por los murmullos de sus compañeros, miró en dirección a los recién llegados y reconoció el rostro de Mitsui entre ellos, palideció al darse cuenta de quién era y cuáles eran sus probables intenciones. Solo pudo mirar hacia la puerta, ahora tapiada por los enormes cuerpos de los violentos visitantes, y las miradas aterradas de tres niñas de primero que claramente no debían estar ahí. Esto no iba a terminar bien, pero no podía permitir que el equipo pagara las consecuencias de sus actos previos. Y sobre todo...

—Así que aquí es —murmuró pedante el sujeto que, claramente, no pertenecía a ninguna preparatoria desde hacía años—. ¿Esos son los sujetos, Mitsui? —inquirió señalando en dirección al gimnasio con un dedo distraído.

El muchacho de cabello negro y brillante sonrió con los dientes que quedaban en su boca, enseñando el futuro que esperaba para el base de metro sesenta y ocho.

—Sí. Son el equipo con el que vinimos a jugar básquetbol.

Para Tetsuo, fue suficiente confirmación.

—Bien. ¿Empezamos?

«No. No puede ser...», pensó Miyagi palideciendo.

El rostro de Mitsui parecía extraído de una película de terror. Un aura tan oscura y tétrica que incluso hacía palidecer al enorme sujeto que lo acompañaba.

Notó a Hanamichi ponerse recto junto a él, incluso los pasos más suaves de Kogure y los de Ayako. ¡Ayako! Oh, por Dios. Ayako estaba ahí. Las niñas de primero estaban ahí. Esto no...

—Basta, Mitsui —dijo Ryota con la cabeza gacha.

Su interlocutor frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Acaso te estás acobardando ahora, Miyagi?

—No quiero pelear. No quiero volver al hospital, porque ahora tenemos oportunidad de llegar al Campeonato Nacional.

«Al Campeonato Nacional», remedó Mitsui en tono burlón.

—Este lugar es muy importante para mi. Por favor, váyanse —dijo bajando todavía más la cabeza, como si estuviera rogando. Solo le faltaba arrojarse al piso para implorarles su petición.

Y eso fue lo que desquició a Mitsui. No sus dientes faltantes, no los golpes en su rostro, no las semanas en el hospital. Fue como Miyagi ponía de lado su orgullo por el bien de su equipo.

Fue verlo pisotear todo lo que era por salvar a sus compañeros. Fue verlo dar todo por el deporte que él una vez amó y ahora quería destruir. Y así el infierno comenzó.

Hanamichi Sakuragi había estado en incontables peleas en su corta vida. La reputación que tenía como buscapleitos en Wakou no era en balde. Aceptémoslo: el tipo era un rebelde. Pero pocas veces Sakuragi sintió tanto odio como en el preciso momento en que golpeaban a Ryota en el rostro y amenazaban con bajarle los dientes con un trapeador.

Fue como si algo estallara en él. Y también en alguien más. Porque cuando él tomó el trapeador para evitar que golpearan a Miyagi, fue Rukawa quien lo liberó del agarre del sujeto que lo detenía contra su voluntad.

«¿Qué mierda...?», pensó. «Lárgate, Rukawa. No perteneces aquí, estúpido. Solo vas a empeorar las cosas y te tendremos que pagar por bueno cuando te maten, idiota».

No era secreto que Hanamichi se enardecía solo con ver a Rukawa. Solo con escuchar su voz. Solo con oírlo nombrar. «Lo odio», pensaba cada vez que lo _olía _siquiera. Sí, porque ese imbécil olía a menta.

Pero en ese instante, mientras el sujeto que tironeaba por liberar su brazo se retorcía, él solo podía gritar mentalmente que se alejara rápido.

—¡Maldito! —oyó Hanamichi. Y el trapeador metálico, brillante a la luz de las lámparas altas del gimnasio aún cuando era pleno día se incrustó en la cabeza del muchacho de ojos sesgados.

Y el pecho de Hanamichi se heló. Era como sentir un río de hielo detenerse en lo que eran sus venas. El corazón martillando en sus sienes y el calor subiendo en sus entrañas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué experimentaba una reacción de ese calibre, solo que en ese instante no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de detenerse a pensar en nada.

Haruko se desmayó nuevamente cuando vio el líquido carmesí salir de su cabeza y bañar el rostro hermoso y sin imperfecciones. El espectáculo más espantoso que una chica pudiera ver.

—Idiota... —murmuró Rukawa cuando se sacudió el golpe que le dieron en el abdomen y devolvió el puñetazo con una furia criminal.

Nadie esperaba realmente que el muchacho callado y parco fuera tan resistente y fuerte. Ni siquiera el mismo Hanamichi. Ni siquiera el mismo Mitsui.

Los golpes siguieron, y la sangre y la suciedad que se esparcía por el piso seguía cubriéndolo todo. Kogure veía con horror cómo tanto Hanamichi como Rukawa habían devuelto los golpes, condenando al equipo.

—Akagi... —murmuró. Y era en lo único que realmente podía pensar mientras veía que Rukawa sujetaba con tanta fuera el brazo de un sujeto como para romperlo.

El número once no veía más que rojo delante suyo, sino hasta que una cálida y firme mano tocó su piel. Era Ayako, mirándolo con esos severos ojos castaños que conocía desde su época en Tomigaoka.

—Ya basta, Rukawa —murmuró seria.

—Ellos empezaron —fue su respuesta en medio de una furia helada.

Pero la mano de Ayako logró que lo soltara. Si Rukawa hubiese sabido lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, jamás le habría hecho caso, pues el sujeto se enfureció tanto con la intervención de Ayako que le plantó un brutal manotazo de revés en plena mejilla, arrojándola al suelo como un costal inerte.

El cuerpo de Ayako cayendo al piso fue lo último que vio Ryota Miyagi antes de saltar sobre el hijo de puta que se había atrevido a golpearla, ciego de furia y tirando por el piso todos sus deseos de un desenlace pacífico.

Mitsui se regodeaba en cada golpe de Miyagi, en cada paso que le llevara al _Club a la perdición_... hasta que la mano de Sakuragi chocó con su cabeza para hacerlo callar.

Hanamichi estaba lo suficientemente harto para ese momento. Y Tetsuo acababa de entrar en acción.

.

.

Había algo realmente bueno que podía sacar de su cambio de escolaridad, pensaba Chiharu. Y es que la llegada a su casa se hacía más amena en lugar de la hora y media que significaba viajar en tres trenes distintos cada día.

Cuando la chica llegó a una casa de su propio hogar, divisó el auto de su padre en la puerta de entrada, estacionado muy a la derecha y con una luz de giro aún encendida, olvidada como el descuidado que era. Pero no importaba. «¡Papá estaba en casa!»_,_ chilló con entusiasmo para sus adentros.

Eamon Dunne era músico. Bueno, _Eamon Nijiyama_, porque al igual que su hija, el regordete hombre de cabello ceniza que sonreía a su retoño de diecisiete años saltándole al cuello con alegría, había optado por tomar el apellido de su esposa para evitar más miradas de las necesarias.

—¡Papá! —gritó feliz. El hombre pasaba semanas enteras fuera de casa cuando salía de gira con la pequeña banda de jazz en la que tocaba el piano. No era bien pago, no era bien visto, pero era algo suyo. Eso era lo importante—. Creí que volvías la semana que viene.

—Suspendieron nuestras presentaciones en Hokkaido, Chiharu. Es una pena.

—Estás en casa, no es una pena para mí —declaró hundiendo el rostro sonriente en el pecho de su padre, haciéndose cosquillas con la gabardina.

La sala de la familia Nijiyama era amplia y de muebles antiguos. Una extraña combinación entre occidente y el resabio de lo que quería ser una casa japonesa.

Sin embargo, todo estaba en perfecta armonía, como si las partes se equilibraran una a las otras. Como si el espíritu de los habitantes quisieran esforzarse por encajar las piezas de un rompecabezas.

El único mueble que sobresalía de todo el salón era ése: un piano de caja Steinway, tan antiguo como lo era la fotografía de sus tara abuelos sobre la tapa superior.

—¿Dueto? —preguntó Chiharu saltando como una rana sonriente sobre el taburete, ajustado a su altura porque había practicado el día anterior. El hombre demostró por su expresión que realmente eran padre e hija.

—Desde luego.

Había una razón por la que Chiharu tenía sus manos en un instrumento desde los seis años, y era su padre. La música sana, siempre lo había oído decir. La música cura. La música ayuda a vivir. Sí, lo sabía. Si había una razón por la que Chiharu Nijiyama seguía viva, era porque ese sentimiento de fuego en sus entrañas al tocar un instrumento la encendía como una antorcha que se negaba a extinguirse.

Los dedos de su padre eran tan ágiles como no podían parecerlo. Sus manos eran el doble de las suyas y rápidas como la imágen de un video en reversa. Y aún así, parecía acompasarse a ella. Al ritmo que su hija podía expresar en ese momento, acompañándola como si cuidara de ella. Como si esa sonata de Bach pudiera ayudarla a sal...

—Estoy tratando de hablar por teléfono con un cliente. Basta con ese ruido.

Y la música paró en ese mismo momento.

Naoko Nijiyama era el nombre de su madre. Pequeña, severa y tan japonesa que la hacía sentir una extranjera en su propio país. Una buena alma. Un mal carácter.

—Perdón, cielo.

—Perdón, mamá.

Padre e hija se disculparon al unísono, produciendo un interesante dueto de voces. Un silencio incómodo los invadió mientras la oían resoplar, dándose vuelta para entrar en su estudio nuevamente.

—Eamon, hice tu favorito para cenar —murmuró—. Ayuda a tu padre con su maleta, Chiharu.

Chiharu sonrió. Sin el menor atisbo de duda, amaba el rompecabezas que era su familia.

.

.

Mitsui esperaba que todos sufrieran. Era para lo que habían ido ahí, ¿verdad? Para lo que había aceptado la ayuda de Tetsuo cuando éste se la ofreció.

Mitsui odiaba el baloncesto. Lo odiaba porque significaba fracaso. Significaba dolor. ¿Que más podía esperar sino satisfacción de ver a todos esos imbéciles lastimados? Sobre todo cuando su amigo mayor de edad había golpeado uno a uno a los chicos que llegó a conocer en ese año que se quedó en el equipo.

Pero sabía que una parte de él, tan pequeña e insignificante que quería pisarla con fuerza, le gritaba que Kakuta no merecía eso. Yasuda no merecía eso. El balón escupido y sucio arrojado al suelo no merecía esto. Y la alarma retumbó más fuerte en su cabeza cuando la voz de Ayako sonó en sus oídos, como en todos los presentes.

Hisashi Mitsui se había convertido en un gamberro agresivo y sin ansias de tener un futuro, y nadie iba a discutir eso. Pero no metía mujeres en el medio.

Se había tirado cuanta muchacha fácil y entregada a él se había cruzado. Había hecho que ella pagara el hotel alojamiento, o se había ido sin pagar. Pero siempre, siempre, fue con su consentimiento.

Por eso, la voz de Tetsuo le heló la sangre.

—¿Mi próximo contrincante es una _mujer_? —Miró a Ayako con tanta intención, que la mujer no pudo sino estremecerse de miedo—. Está para darle —agregó relamiéndose.

«No. Eso no está bien. Tetsuo, te estás yendo a la mierda. No acordamos esto».

Y sin embargo, su boca expresó otra cosa:

—A mi también me gusta.

Ya estaba metido hasta las bolas. Ya estaba hundido en la mierda más de lo que podía entender. ¿Qué más daba tirar un farol más? Sabía que Tetsuo mentía, ¿o no?

—También a mí —oyó murmurar a Ryu. Esperaba que mintieran igual que él.

Y todo se desvirtuó una vez más cuando Ryota Miyagi trató de detenerlos y volvieron a golpearlo. Cuando la cabeza del pelirrojo rebotó contra la puerta tras la cual profesores exigían que abrieran.

Mitsui nunca dejó de preguntarse cada tanto, desde ese día, qué habría ocurrido si los cuatro amigos de Sakuragi no hubiesen entrado en escena. No importó cuántas veces, luego de ese espantoso día, vio a Yohei Mito y los demás en las tribunas alentándolos a la victoria, jamás olvidó ese rostro frente a él, los ojos oscuros llenos de determinación y furia helada, como un padre defendiendo a su hijo.

Yohei eligió a Mitsui como blanco de sus puños pues sabía que era el líder. Si conseguía vencerlo rápido, todo terminaría... al menos, eso fue lo que pensó mientras daba un vistazo hacia la entrada principal del gimnasio, en donde los profesores continuaban golpeando insistentemente el portón. Yohei meneó la cabeza. Se había enfrentado solo a los seguidores de Norio Hotta, venciéndolos sin mayores problemas, pero en el gimnasio el número de rufianes era aún mayor.

Apretó los puños y los encajó una y otra vez en el rostro de Mitsui, alentándolo a levantarse cada vez que se mantenía en el suelo por mucho rato. En medio de toda esa vorágine de sangre y sudor, Yohei captó los sollozos apagados de Haruko, Matsui y Fujii, que le obligaron a desviar su vista del magullado rostro de Mitsui. ¿Estaban heridas? Realmente esperaba que no. Aquel era un ambiente demasiado violento para unas niñas como ellas.

Sin proponérselo, clavó los ojos oscuros en la aterrada mirada de Fujii, y por un instante, fue como si sostuvieran una conversación. A través de la bruma en sus lágrimas pudo leer un mensaje muy claro: «no pelees más, por favor». Sus orbes de obsidiana respondieron con una sutil disculpa; no había más opción, pues Mitsui los arrinconó a actuar de esa manera por culpa de sus acciones. Y eso fue todo; cortó el enlace bruscamente para volver a sacudirle la cabeza a su rival con otro puñetazo certero. Los golpes que recibió Mitsui parecieron llenarlo de ira y acomodarle las ideas una a una... pero su odio seguía presente. Aunque las alarmas en su interior sonaban con insistencia, advirtiéndole que debía detenerse, que se había pasado por kilómetros en su intención original de dejar el gimnasio inutilizable y castigar a todos los que sí podían jugar, las ignoró todas y siguió adelante. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Frenarse no estaba siendo opción... Y todo se fue definitivamente a la mierda cuando Takenori Akagi entró en el gimnasio a la fuerza.

Mitsui se convenció de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo cuando aquel enorme muchacho abofeteó su magullado rostro con la vista perdida en decepción. Cuando le exigió que se quitara los zapatos. Y cuando todos notaron que Miyagi no era su único conocido. Cuando Kogure comenzó a narrar su historia, y las heridas se abrieron.

Había una realidad en la historia de Hisashi Mitsui, y era que lo había perdido todo. Su deporte, su orgullo, sus ganas de sonreír.

El mismo chico que había gritado «¡Mi objetivo es ganar el campeonato nacional!» era el que estaba ahí, de pie, lleno de golpes y sangre en el rostro deformado de frustración, cargado de odio.

El mismo amor que había sentido en el pasado, ahora era desengaño, la rabia más profunda que podía experimentar. Era lo que le quemaba por dentro y hacía querer golpear todo a su paso.

La misma pasión con la que se dedicaba al deporte, ahora era su tortura. Y nunca había querido verlo porque lo hacía débil. Porque quería decir que realmente quería seguir jugando.

Por eso, como una especie de _defensa interna_, golpeó a Kogure para que se callara.

«¡Cállate! ¡Cierra la boca! ¡¿Quien te dio el derecho de contar estas cosas?!».

«Madura», le dijo Kogure. Le gritó sin sus conocidos anteojos, porque él se los había quitado de un golpe. Sobrepasado y dolido, le gritó que creciera. Que estaba atrapado en el pasado.

Y en el preciso instante en que su cabeza ardía y su pecho se ceñía de dolor y sentía las piertas tan flojas como tensas, _esa _voz se hizo oír.

—Muchachos, soy yo. Por favor, abran.

Los golpes en la puerta eran pausados pero fuertes. Pacientes y exigentes. El pedido se reiteró, haciendo reaccionar a Ayako, que abrió el enorme portón de inmediato.

La figura del profesor Mitsuyoshi Anzai apareció a contraluz del sol como un buda que venía a salvarlos. Como si una ola cálida hubiera entrado en el espacio donde se encontraban.

Y Mitsui no pudo pensar más.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que lo sentía retumbando con violencia en su sien. La cabeza iba tan rápido que no podía detenerla. Su cuerpo no respondía pese a que le ordenaba moverse. Y cuando los ojos cansados del anciano se posaron en el suyo, recordó lo que era ser un niño.

Recordó sus emociones, recordó sus sueños, y se vio a sí mismo de rodillas frente a él. Y entonces, las lágrimas estallaron en su rostro como una bomba de agua salada. La suciedad de sus mejillas siendo lavadas por su propio peso, apenas pudiendo pronunciar palabra, cayendo al suelo de rodillas ante el hombre que lo había inspirado a todo, y que ahora lo traía de vuelta.

—Quiero... —dijo con la voz cortada a cuchillo—, quiero jugar baloncesto...

.

.

—Kogure-kun, ¿seguro te encuentras bien? —preguntó Chiharu con verdadera preocupación en su rostro pálido. Los ojos castaños enfocándose en las heridas de sus mejillas, tratando de no tocarlas con demasiada fuerza.

Eso era lo malo de ser la nueva en una institución, sobre todo en su último año. Se había perdido de todo lo acontecido, y al día siguiente se enteró de aquel violento _apocalipsis _por los rumores de sus compañeros y por el rostro magullado de Kiminobu Kogure. De todas formas, esa pelea era el comidillo de moda, por lo que habría sido inevitable que terminara escuchando la historia de cómo Mitsui y sus amigotes de mala muerte habían ido hasta el gimnasio para golpear a todo el equipo. El estómago se le retorció de ira y asco. ¿Mitsui? ¿En serio? ¿Fue tan terriblemente imbé...?

—No te preocupes, Nijiyama-san. —La voz del muchacho de lentes interrumpió sus pensamientos con una sonrisa, tratando de calmarla. Sabía perfectamente que se iba a hiperventilar de bronca contra Mitsui y no quería que eso pasara—. No es nada, ¿verdad Akagi?

El altísimo capitán estaba sentado junto a su amigo, con el rostro estoico mirando hacia delante. Ahora, obligado a participar de la conversación. Chiharu lo miró con real preocupación en su mirada.

—¿A ti también te lastimaron? —le preguntó. El muchacho negó firmemente con la cabeza antes de responderle con voz clara y fuerte.

—No, yo llegué más tarde por prepararme para los exámenes avanzados. De lo contrario, nada de esto hubiera pasado...

Kogure levantó ambas manos en el aire, calmando los ánimos de su mejor amigo. Todavía su carácter estaba particularmente volátil y quería ajusticiar a todos.

—Ya pasó. Lo importante de todo esto es que las cosas se solucionaron.

—Me dijiste que rompieron un trapeador en la cabeza de un chico de primero y estamparon a otro chico contra la puerta. ¿Como puede ser eso algo que ya pasó? —Chiharu le clavó la vista con una ceja levantada. Era una chica con mente bastante _volada _y olvidaba las cosas con facilidad, pero esto no podía olvidarse así como así. Kogure le sonrió con cariño.

—Los amigos de Hanamichi Sakuragi y parte de la pandilla de Mitsui tomaron la culpa para que él no fuera suspendido y pudiera unirse al equipo. ¿No es eso grandioso?

¿Grandioso? ¿Estaba jodiéndola? Alguien podría haber muerto de verdad por esas heridas. Al menos las de Rukawa no habían sido una broma, el chico perdió sangre y de no ser un monstruo de estamina, hubiera sucumbido.

Y Mitsui... ¿Cómo había podido hacer esto...?

—Sabes que no puede salir inmune —indicó por encima de un susurro, realmente dolida—. Kogure, lo que hizo no...

—Lo mismo pensé, Nijiyama. —La voz de Akagi la interrumpió, obligándola a mirarlo. El rostro severo clavado en ella. Los brazos cruzados sobre el amplio torso—. Pero la realidad es que ese cabeza re hueca va a ser una parte fundamental del equipo.

¿Podía ser? ¿Podía ser que el tipo más estoico que conocía lo había perdonado por un bien mayor?

El sonido de dos manos chocando en un aplauso entusiasmado la volvieron a la realidad. Kogure ladeó la cabeza con una media sonrisa. Parecía tratar de convencerla de algo.

—Nijiyama-san, ¿no estás feliz? Mitsui volvió a jugar basquetbol. Creí que te pondrías contenta.

Chiharu frunció los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea arrugada y sus ojos se fruncieron en disgusto. ¿Feliz?, desde luego que estaba feliz por él. Saber que una ola de redención se había apoderado de él y hasta caído de rodillas frente al profesor Anzai era algo que no esperaba oír. Saber que el muchacho había entendido su error y ahora trataba de enmendarse le daba una tranquilidad tal como si un bálsamo se volcara en su pecho.

Pero las heridas en el rostro de Kogure, los chicos que vio lastimados al llegar a clase, el alboroto que se había esparcido por todo Shohoku y esa hermosa respuesta de mierda que le había dado le estaba impidiendo...

—Nijiyama, el profesor pidió que vayas a buscar los mapas a dirección —la llamó una voz desde la puerta de ingreso. Giró la cabeza haciendo que el cabello claro le hiciera cosquillas en las mejillas.

—Sí... —respondió poniéndose de pie, arrastrando las suelas de las _uwaki _como un niño que no quiere bajar a cenar.

Akagi pestañeó varias veces siguiéndola con la mirada. Parecía tan madura por momentos, y ahora le parecía estar viendo un berrinche. Estaba claramente rodeado de niños.

Kogure sacudió la cabeza con lentitud, levantando su cuerpo con cuidado y dirigiéndose a la puerta justo tras ella.

Chiharu apenas había salido al pasillo cuando la voz de Kogure la llamó con la amabilidad a la que se había acostumbrado todas esas semanas.

—Nijiyama-san. ¿Por qué no vienes esta tarde al entrenamiento?

—Tal vez —murmuró con los dientes apretados. La sonrisa que esbozó al voltear apenas pudo ser percibida por el muchacho de lentes. Estaba realmente feliz. Furiosa, pero feliz. Kogure ahogó una risa cuando la vio voltear a la esquina.

—Con razón son amigos...

.

.

—¡Decidiste venir, Nijiyama-san!

—Ustedes dos hablan solamente de baloncesto. Me sentía fuera de lugar no viniendo.

—Nijiyama, puedes quedarte cerca de Ayako. Ten cuidado con los balones perdidos.

Chiharu caminó varios pasos por el costado de la duela, respetando lo más posible la distancia con la línea blanca que daba inicio a la cancha. Sabía que algunos chicos de primer año murmuraban algo sobre su cabello y su rostro, pero evitó prestar atención, así como percibía la mirada de Mitsui sobre ella, como si le quemara la espalda siguiéndola de reojo hasta que llegó a situarse junto a la hermosa manager.

—¿Nijiyama-sempai? ¡Kogure-sempai me avisó que quizás podías venir! Generalmente tenemos de espectadoras a un montón de fanáticas de Rukawa, es la primera vez que alguien realmente viene a ver la práctica.

—A-ah, sí...

—¿¡De qué hablas, Ayako-san!? ¡Haruko-chan siempre es muy amable y viene a ver los progresos del Talentosísimo Hanamichi Sakuragi!

—Sabes que ella también viene a ver a Rukawa, ¿verdad Hanamichi Sakuragi?

—¡No digas esas cosas tan horribles!

—¡No llames mentirosa a Aya-chan, cabeza hueca!

Un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad la golpeó como un puño en plenas costillas. Como una bofetada alegre que hizo que sus labios se estiraran en una sonrisa, carcajeándose con fuerza ante los gritos desmedidos del pelirrojo lleno de vendas y expresión desesperada.

Hacía mucho que no presenciaba una práctica de baloncesto tan divertida como esa. Imaginaba que Akagi era estricto. Es decir, ¡con solo verlo uno podía imaginarse a un general de alto rango! Pero su sola presencia en la duela lo convertían en un pilar indiscutido. Pronto, Kogure entró en su campo visual con la misma sonrisa de siempre, golpeando el hombro del más alto y murmurando algo que hizo a Akagi poner cara larga y bajar la voz.

Tuvo que morderse el labio cuando farfulló: «es como ver a mis padres discutir», y Ayako junto a ella estalló en risa sincera. También, porque otra carcajada más baja y grave sonó a su lado: Mitsuyoshi Anzai la había escuchado y su frase le causó gracia. «¿Oíste eso, Hisa...? Oh, cierto. Estoy enfadada contigo aún».

Verlo moverse en la cancha era retroceder tres años en el tiempo. A una época más simple y menos...

Verlo mover en la cancha era verlo vivo. Esa era una realidad. No había forma de que el chico saltando desde la línea de tres fuera el mismo malandrín con cabello largo que la había ofendido. Y no era tan idiota como para no notar las miradas furtivas que lanzaba hacia su lado.

«Sí, tonto. También te estoy mirando. Ahora juega».

Pues sí. Verlo jugar era algo que siempre la iba a hacer sonreír, no importaba cuánto odio tuviera en su pecho. Por eso, no se sorprendió realmente cuando al terminar la práctica, accidentalmente chocó contra él cuando se acercó a buscar una botella de agua.

No había notado lo alto que era en comparación a ella. Ni lo amplio que realmente se habían vuelto sus hombros. Hasta había olvidado cómo apestaba cuando estaba totalmente sudado.

Mitsui la miró un momento con atención, definitivamente perdido en sus pensamientos... sí, confirmado: su cabello estaba mucho más largo. ¿Todavía utilizaba esa trenza al costado de su cabeza?

«¿Cuántos años tienes, Chiharu? ¿Qué es esa cara de desagrado? ¿Por qué me miras como si...? Oh, verdad, lo había olvidado...»

—Hola —murmuró bajo. Su voz sonaba casi como un gruñido cuando no emitía la suficiente potencia. La vio pestañear varias veces con la misma apatía en el pálido rostro. ¿Desde cuándo tenía pecas en el puente de la nariz?

—Hola... —respondió en similar actitud.

Se detuvieron uno frente al otro. Los gritos y charlas a su alrededor, totalmente ajenos al mundo donde se encontraban.

—No sabía que conocías a Kogure.

—Vamos en el mismo salón, junto con Akagi-kun.

—Cierto, eres un _cerebrito_.

Chiharu contuvo la risa al escucharlo llamarla así. Siempre había sido el cerebrito de los dos, por eso, se juntaban en su casa para repasar juntos antes de un examen. ¡La señora Mitsui hacía las mejores meriendas del mundo...! ¿Qué tenía que ver eso ahora?, todavía estaba molesta.

—Sí. Tal vez. —Desvió la vista hacia la cancha, donde el muchacho pelirrojo le gritaba en plena cara a otro de tez blanca como la nieve. ¿No iban a pararlos? Eso se veía violento.

—Creo... —lo escuchó decir con voz baja. Mitsui estaba mirando fijo a sus tenis, como si de pronto fueran lo más interesante del mundo—. Creo que no fui amable contigo la última vez que hablamos.

—¿Que si fuiste un completo imbécil? —se mofó—. Sí, uno grande. Bien grande.

Bueno, se merecía eso. La bofetada en pleno rostro con forma de frase hiriente. El muchacho asintió una vez, con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Podía haberse comportado como un idiota por muchos años, pero aceptar su pasado no significaba que estuviera orgulloso de él.

—No volverá a ocurrir —aseveró tajante, mirando hacia el suelo.

Chiharu estuvo a punto de replicar: «por supuesto que no, idiota», pero se contuvo pues comprendió que, para Mitsui, _esa _era su versión de una disculpa. Y así se lo hizo saber.

—Pensaré en qué puedes hacer para que te perdone. —Su tono era grave, pero en él brillaba una leve chispa de picardía.

Y Mitsui se aferró a ella. Todo era parte de su redención.


	7. COMO MIRAR DIRECTO AL SOL

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, y de a poco porquito, va tomando forma. ¡Espero que lo disfruten mucho!**

**He publicado una nueva historia, con un estilo de escritura totalmente distinto y, creo, más dinámico que lo hecho hasta ahora. ¡Los invito a leerla!**

**Sin más que decir, todo comentario es bienvenido :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: COMO MIRAR DIRECTO AL SOL.**

«Como mirar directo al sol». Sí, era la definición perfecta. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Hisashi Mitsui cómo era tratar con Chiharu Nijiyama a diario, esa era la respuesta por defecto.

_Como mirar directo al sol_, porque siempre iba a tener una respuesta que te dejara absolutamente deslumbrado, ya fuera saltándote a los hombros por la espalda, o pateándote el trasero de improviso y, cuando te disponías a asesinarla, su amplia sonrisa eliminaba cualquier rastro asesino.

Chiharu Nijiyama era una gran bola de energía luminosa que podía alegrarte o sacarte de quicio con la misma facilidad, pero jamás le dirías que no a sus chistes absurdos, ni a su extraña risa. Eso habría afirmado Hisashi Mitsui a sus quince años hasta el día que dejó de verla.

Ese último día de secundaria baja había sido un verdadero fiasco. Recordaba haber rechazado a Emi Kirasagi la tarde anterior, sintiéndose mal por no poder evitar que se fuera llorando.

Y peor se sentía por saber que la chica a la que realmente quería confesarse esa tarde de abril, se había ido corriendo por la escollera con los brazos abiertos, igual que las gaviotas cuando buscan levantar vuelo.

¿Que si no pensó en declararse al día siguiente? _No. _¿Por qué diablos lo haría? Fue ella quien se retiró alegremente (muy alegremente) dando saltitos como libélula para dejar que su amiga confesara sus sentimientos.

Alguien que hace eso, no está interesada en ti. A esa edad no sabía mucho de chicas, pero entendía que daban tanto miedo porque si querían algo, eran capaces de matar un cachorrito para tenerlo. Bueno, no tanto. Pero seguro que estaban cerca. Entonces, no creía que alguien que también tuviera sentimientos por él, dejara el camino tan libre. Sabía al menos que él nunca lo haría.

Visto en retrospectiva, el último día que compartió junto a Chiharu Nijiyama fue una real mierda. Ahí estaba ella, con ocho hebillas de mariposa en el cabello _para desestabilizar el orden _(y lo hizo), parada con sus amigas, brillando a contraluz con su diploma en el recipiente tubular para resguardarlo y la flor que les entregaban a los graduados. Ahí estaba, riendo a viva voz mientras todas las chicas cubrían tímidamente sus labios para que no se vieran sus dientes.

«Buena suerte en Shohoku, Hisashi-kun», le dijo sin dejar de sonreír al fijarse que ya no le quedaba ningún botón en el saco porque los había entregado a cuanta chica le pidió uno, aunque al principio se negó a entregar el segundo botón, tradicionalmente reservado para el interés amoroso, porque esperaba que Chiharu se lo requisara. Ella jamás lo hizo, y terminó entregándolos todos. ¿Para qué le servían los estúpidos botones de un uniforme que ya no iba a utilizar?

«Trata de no quemar tu preparatoria», le había respondido con una sonrisa de costado. No quería sonreír. Realmente no quería sonreírle en ese momento. Y por unos segundos, la frase «me gustas, sal conmigo, por favor» estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios. Pero no lo hizo.

No lo hizo porque ella le sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes blancos, hasta ese canino que sobresalía más que otro y la hacía ver como un akita a punto de ladrar, moviendo la cola de felicidad. El sol estaba a sus propias espaldas, pero él lo veía de frente. Para aquel Hisashi Mitsui de quince años que terminó su paso por Takeishi, «_eso_» era Chiharu Nijiyama.

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que el incidente del gimnasio tuvo lugar, y cuando mayo dio su inicio, también lo hizo la temporada de intercolegiales.

Akagi leía una y otra vez los datos que tenía en su poder sobre Takezato y Miuradai, los dos colegios que debían enfrentar en primeras instancias. No parecía prestar real atención a sus dos compañeros mirándolo de cerca, ambos apoyados de espaldas a las mesas que ocupaban mientras el primer receso daba inicio. Así había sido cada día durante días. Porque cada momento que tenía libre, el alto capitán lo ocupaba analizando todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, como si su mente no pudiera ocupar más información que aquella relacionada con el baloncesto.

—No entiendo cómo puedes sacar siempre las mejores calificaciones, si cada vez que te veo estás concentrado en las notas de Ayako-chan —observó Chiharu, dejando caer la cabeza de costado.

Kogure estaba justo a su lado, hombro con hombro, prácticamente imitando su expresión.

—Akagi es muy inteligente, Nijiyama-san.

—No digas eso como si fuera algo asombroso —recriminó el altísimo muchacho.

¿Eso era un sonrojo...?

—¿Cuándo es su primer partido en las intercolegiales? —preguntó la joven tratando de cambiar el tema. Akagi se ofendía con tanta celeridad que le daba miedo quedar atrapada en uno de sus quiebres. La voz de mando fuerte y severa sonó nuevamente.

—19 de mayo.

—¿La semana que viene? Deben estar nerviosos.

—Para nada —espetó seriamente. Los brazos cruzados firmemente en su pecho, como un genio de la lámpara de expresión siempre enfadada.

«Está nervioso», pensaron los otros dos al unísono. Akagi era tan transparente como agua de deshielo, y resultaba casi adorable. Casi, y que nunca se enterara que lo pensaste siguiera.

—¿Vendrás a vernos, Nijiyama-san? —Kogure la miró sonriendo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, imitándolo con gracia.

—Ya pueden considerarme una molestia fija —dijo viéndolo reír con fuerza. Entonces, agregó—: Chiharu-chan, por cierto.

—¿Eh?

—Prefiero que me llamen Chiharu-chan —explicó con una media sonrisa. Hundió los hombros antes de seguir hablando—. Mi apellido es tan informal que duele.

Kogure pestañeó varias veces tratando de asimilar sus palabras. Había visto de motus propio como los demás alumnos del salón casi no le hablaban. Solo ellos dos y Aki Sawara se habían acercado a ella. No debía ser sencillo que te trataran como extranjera en tu propio país, incluso en tu ciudad. Chiharu contó que había vivido en Atsugi toda su vida, y pese a su gran densidad poblacional, era un lugar tranquilo para vivir. Como todas aquellas ciudades linderas al mar.

Y sí. Las miradas por sobre el hombro y los cuchicheos por su apariencia habían sido moneda corriente durante toda su etapa escolar. Anterior, inclusive. Por eso, y por su carácter similar a una ardilla con estimulantes, podría parecer acelerada a la hora de cambiar la formalidad en llamar a alguien. A él, al menos, le parecía adorable.

—Entonces, ¿Chiharu-san? —le preguntó sonriendo.

—¿Puedes hacerlo sonar sin que parezca que le hablas a una anciana?

Kogure rio con ganas, volviendo a abrir los ojos, fijándolos en ella.

—De acuerdo, _Chiharu-chan_.

—Acepto el nombre, pero no el _«chan»_ —murmuró Akagi sin variar un ápice su expresión reservada

—Dime como quieras, Akagi-kun. Oh, rayos. Olvidé que debo buscar el libro de actas para Morita-sensei... —Y se largó a correr en dirección a la puerta esquivando los bancos con la agilidad de una gacela con las piernas rotas.

.

.

¿Por qué rayos estaba en el pasillo cuando podía ocupar la oportunidad del primer período para dormir? ¿Qué demonios miraban todos estos ti...? Oh, cierto. Todavía tenía esa fama. Eso no se iría rápido, como tampoco el mote de criminal. Pasó dos años enteros construyéndose ese mote con religiosa asistencia, así que ahora debía tolerar que las chicas lo miraran con miedo y los muchachos pusieran sus cuerpos delante de sus novias para protegerlas. «Tranquilos, idiotas». No era esa clase de criminal... nunca lo fue.

Tercer año, salón siete. Cierto, que era una cerebrito. ¿Por qué había caminado hasta ahí? ¿Por qué no estaba en su propio salón durmiendo? Qué cosa tan...

Y entonces, _el sol_ salió.

—_¡Guau!_ ¡Lo siento! ¡Casi te dejo sin descend...! —Las palabras se le quedaron atragantadas cuando salió corriendo del salón y detuvo todo su cuerpo en una baldosa clavando sus _uwaki _en el suelo como si fueran los frenos de una camioneta. Los ojos oscuros como la noche la miraban como si de verdad no pensara que podía cruzársela en la puerta de su propio salón.

—¿... sin descendencia? —completó en tono agrio—. ¿En serio? ¿Sigues diciéndole eso a los extraños?

«Casi te dejo sin descendencia» era una de sus frases de cabecera cuando, por accidente, _casi _mataba a alguien. Probablemente a él...

Mitsui interrumpió rápidamente sus pensamientos. De todas maneras, ¿qué estaba haciendo _él _ahí? ¿Y por qué recordaba que ella siempre decía esa frase?

—Tengo problemas —respondió Chiharu al instante.

Por un momento, el joven sintió que estaba mirando la escena desde una especie de espejo, pero que reflejaba al pasado. Como si hubiera viajado a Takeishi al cruzar la puerta y salir al pasillo.

—Claramente los tienes. —Los ojos castaños, tan grandes como los de un gato que mira un trozo de atún, estaban fijos en él. Las pecas diminutas en el puente de su nariz parecían más presentes en su rostro.

—¿Necesitabas algo?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué iba a necesitar algo?

—Fuiste tú quien vino a mi salón —dijo señalando el cartel que se ubicaba justo encima de ellos. El rostro ofuscado de Mitsui le confirmó todo lo que pensaba. Aún cuando su discurso era otro.

—Solo pasaba por aquí, no te estaba buscando ni nada parecido —rezongó malhumorado como siempre.

—Oh... Bueno. Entonces nos vemos más tarde, Mitsui-kun. ¡Vete o te van a regañar si llegas después de la campana! —gritó mientras la chicharra que informaba el retorno a clases y los movimientos de los estudiantes y su figura desapareciendo entre la multitud lo dejaban sin entender qué carajo había ocurrido segundos antes.

«¿Mitsui-kun?... ¿¡Mitsui-kun!?». Desde primero de secundaria que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, ¿y ahora volvía a eso?

De acuerdo: tenía claro que metió la pata hasta el fondo con ella, ¿pero esto...? Supo que estaba gruñendo bajo cuando una chica lo miró aterrada, como si fuera a golpear la pared con fuerza de un segundo a otro.

—Lo lamento —murmuró al tiempo que iniciaba el regreso a su propio salón.

Por el camino se convenció de que su cabeza no dejaba de correr, como hace la liebre al escapar de un zorro hambriento.

.

.

Hanamichi Sakuragi vivía solo. No era sencillo vivir solo, sobre todo cuando eres un adolescente y claramente no tienes empleo. Sus tíos y una pensión del gobierno habían hecho posible su modo de supervivencia, y por suerte, evitar entrar en el sistema de adopción y tutelaje japonés.

Su miedo más profundo no se reducía a no pagar las cuentas ni a no tener comida, tampoco a la soledad de la casa en donde antes vivía con su padre. No, el miedo más profundo de Sakuragi era terminar peor de lo que ya estaba, pues no tenía ninguna esperanza de acabar habitando un buen hogar. Para él, convertirse en allegado en la casa de un extraño era caridad, cosa que odiaba con todo su monumental orgullo.

Por eso, su plan era bastante simple: terminar la preparatoria para encontrar un trabajo a tiempo completo y vivir dignamente. Nunca tuvo más ambiciones que esa, como tampoco las tenía su padre para él.

Pero entonces, el primer año de preparatoria llegó, y conoció a Haruko Akagi y a al deporte que ahora dominaba como el magnífico genio que era. Hasta entonces, tenía que prepararse el almuerzo, o recordar llevar dinero para poder comer en el colegio.

Particularmente ese día, ninguna de las dos opciones había sido elegida por su cerebro. Y ahora estaba en un predicamento que lo dejaba en lágrimas vivas.

—¡Vamos, gordo! Dame solo un poco. Tienes que hacer dieta de todos modos.

—¡Claro que no, Hanamichi! Moléstate en traer tu propio almuerzo —replicó su redondo amigo.

—¿Faltaste a kinder el día que enseñaron a compartir, pedazo de infeliz?

—Muchachos, dejen de pelear por un pan saborizado...

Siempre que Yohei presenciaba una escena similar, se sentía como el tío adoptivo de dos niños de primaria. Los gritos e insultos no le eran ajenos, y francamente, esas peleas eran dignas de alquilar balcones. El problema era cuando sus alaridos llegaban lejos, hasta el salón tres concretamente, y atraían a las chicas que comenzaron a frecuentar su grupo como parte integral sin proponérselo, y sin haberse dado cuenta.

Por eso, a Yohei no le pareció extraño escucharlas reír mientras entraban a su aula, con las cajas de almuerzo envueltas en delicados pañuelos de colores pasteles.

—¡Sakuragi-kun! Cuanta energía tienes hoy —expresó Haruko con una enorme sonrisa.

El mundo del pelirrojo pareció llenarse de luces y aromas y flores y brillos. Era como una de esas páginas de manga shoujo que las niñas gustan leer.

Con la boca abierta en una gran mueca de felicidad, volteó para enfrentarla.

—¡Haruko-san! ¡Qué bueno verte!

—Haruko-chan —lloriquéo Takamiya—, este bobo quiere robarme el almuer...

—¡Cállate gordo!

Matsui ladeó la cabeza con una ceja levantada. Si no había entendido mal, Sakuragi no estaba comiendo y todos los demás habían terminado, a excepción de Takamiya. Eso quería decir que, de nuevo, había olvidado su almuerzo.

—¡No me digas que no comiste, Sakuragi-kun! —exclamó Haruko preocupada—. Tienes práctica hoy, eso no está bien.

—E-es que olvidé mi caja de almuerzo... ¡Qué bobo soy!, ¿verdad? —trató de minimizar la situación excusándose mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Lo suyo fue puro y simple descuido. Lo había preparado la noche anterior, y tenía dinero disponible todavía, pero con tanto en su mente (que se resumía al baloncesto), salió de casa sin nada más que su maletín con los útiles. Ni dinero, ni comida. Una torpeza muy propia de él. Esperaba que Haruko no pensara otra co...

—Ten, Sakuragi-kun.

La voz que jamás sonaba entre ellos, fue la más fuerte de todas. La delicada cadencia producida por Fujii pareció cortar el aire mientras le alcanzaba su caja de almuerzo, prácticamente entera.

Los ojos de Hanamichi brillaron en tantos colores como tiene el arcoíris. El trío de Wakou intercambió varias miradas curiosas entre ellos.

Y Yohei Mito permaneció en silencio, expectante a sus palabras.

—¿Eh? —exclamó Sakuragi, a punto de que se le arrancara un hilo de baba por la barbilla.

—N-no tengo hambre hoy —profirió en tono bajo, como si hubiese olvidado su timidez por un instante y la retomase de pronto—. Si tienes entrenamiento debes comer, sería muy malo que te debilitaras...

Hanamichi cogió la caja temblando de emoción, pues era primera vez que una chica le obsequiaba un almuerzo casero... aunque no fuese Haruko, pero qué rayos.

Quitó la tapa e inspiró profundamente. ¡Se veía delicioso! Y olía aún mejor.

—¡Gracias...! Eh...

—Fujii —le recordó.

—¡Gracias, Fujii-san! —Costaba creer lo sencillo que era hacer feliz a Sakuragi.

Las miradas de Yohei y la bella castaña de corto cabello se cruzaron por un breve instante. El muchacho sonrió de costado, gesto de tal honestidad que la obligó a bajar el rostro, más avergonzada que antes.

Parece que habían empatado el marcador.

.

.

Mientras palpaba la rugosidad del balón contra la yema de sus dedos transpirados, Hisashi Mitsui no podía dejar de pensar en que tan solo una semana atrás, a esa misma hora, probablemente habría estado bebiendo una cerveza en la calle, resguardado en un callejón y fumando en esa zona de la ciudad donde ni siquiera a los policías se les ocurría decirles que se detuvieran.

Hubiera corrido el largo cabello de su rostro y se habría burlado de un transeúnte, o golpeado a uno de sus amigos para que le de un cigarrillo.

¿Ahora?, el panorama era totalmente diferente.

Las voces de sus compañeros de equipo y el rechinar de las suelas de las zapatillas contra la madera lustrada parecían darle cien años de vida a cada minuto.

El sabor ácido y un poco dulce de las bebidas energéticas que la mánager les repartió al finalizar el partido de tres contra tres que habían organizado sabía a ambrosía, si es que alguna vez se llegaba a enterar de cuál era ese sabor.

Incluso el chorro de agua helada saliendo del grifo golpeando su nuca parecía haberlo devuelto a la vida tras un larguísimo letargo. Hisashi Mitsui se sentía, lisa y literalmente, vivo.

—¿Cómo está tu rodilla, Mitsui? ¿Fuiste a revisártela? —La voz de Kogure lo llamó a Tierra como si lo atara de un cordón a su brazo. El rostro apacible del muchacho le sonreía, aún con algunas marcas de puños en él. Tragó fuerte al recordarlo. Estaba tan arrepentido por todo...

—Fui a hacerme ver anoche. Está totalmente curada —dijo con voz calmada. Era raro cómo su voz sonaba siempre como si fuera un viejo cascarrabias, no importaba el humor que tuviera.

La visita al médico había sido aterradora, como poco. Luego de ver el rostro del profesor Anzai y recibir su perdón, el muchacho redirigió sus pasos para transitar por el camino de la redención.

Cuando llegó a su casa esa noche, con las heridas a medio curar y le pidió a su madre que le cortara el pelo, creyó que ella lloraría. Su madre siempre lloraba fácil, pero esta vez era real. Reconocerse en el espejo no había sido fácil. Y tampoco lo fue entrar a ese hospital nuevamente; el que lo vio derrumbarse dos años atrás.

Cuando el médico le dijo que podía jugar todo lo que quisiera, sintió que los cielos le habían concedido el indulto.

—¡Qué alegría me da! Este año tenemos un gran equipo, ¿sabes? Akagi, tú, Rukawa, Miyagi, e incluso Sakuragi. ¡Tenemos _reales _oportunidades de ganar! —gritó entusiasmado. Kogure por fin veía la luz al final de un largo túnel de dos años. Tenían una oportunidad concreta, al in. Y nunca imaginó la respuesta que vino por parte de su nuevo compañero re establecido en el equipo:

—Todos somos importantes, Kogure.

El rostro del muchacho de lentes pareció indicarle que viajó al pasado, cuando le había dicho unas palabras tan similares como ciertas.

Había pasado mucha agua bajo el puente donde Mitsui estaba parado, pero en esencia, seguía siendo el mismo...

—Pero tienes que mejorar esa defensa, o no vas a salir nunca de la banca —añadió, y su sonrisa de costado llena de sorna apareció en el rostro que comenzaba a cicatrizar.

Pues sí, estaba seguro. Definitivamente nada —y al mismo tiempo todo— había cambiado.

.

.

Si su cabello claro no era suficientemente identificable entre un mar de cabello oscuro, la funda de guitarra que utilizaba como mochila era capaz de señalarla cual letrero de neón entre una multitud. Mitsui estaba seguro de que si se perdía en un concierto, podría encontrarla sin duda alguna. Por eso, y por aquella forma de caminar que, increíblemente, aún conservara.

Vista de espaldas, era como ver a una niña jugando a no pisar la línea. Recordó la estúpida canción del tiburón que solía tararear de vuelta a su casa, y por supuesto arrastrándolo con ella en su espiral de locura.

Porque esa era otra característica de Chiharu Nijiyama: estaba loca como una cabra, pero por algún motivo, él la seguía en vez de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria.

Como ahora, por ejemplo, donde no comprendía por qué sus pasos lo llevaron a instalarse justo al lado de ella, en la puerta de hierro que daba la salida del colegio. Esos peculiares ojos castaños volvieron a mirarlo con tanta curiosidad, que sopesó seriamente la posibilidad de que se hubiera convertido en un gato. La vio quitarse los auriculares de un tirón; en ese momento, el sonido inconfundible de un grupo que conocía bastante bien le llegó a los oídos. _¿Kreator?_ ¿En serio? ¿Estás jodie...?

—_¿Kreator?_ —preguntó con una ceja levantada, señalando con el mentón el walkman que sobresalía del bolsillo de su blazer. Chiharu asintió sin pestañear. Fue totalmente aterrador.

—_Coma of souls_ —dijo levantando un dedo como si quisiera marcar un punto importante en su discurso—: es la canción perfecta para un apocalipsis zombie.

Mitsui sabía que estaba mirándola como si tuviera dos cabezas saliéndole del espacio entre sus hombros, pero no podía contemplarla de otra forma. La chica que saltaba como una rana de programas para niños tenía el gusto musical propio de... bueno, las personas con las que hasta hace poco solía andar. ¿Y qué mierda pasaba con esa frase?

—Parece que lo esperas con ilusión... —Trataba de sonar gracioso, pero estaba seguro de que su ceño seguía fruncido, su rostro brutalmente serio y sus labios torcidos en una sonrisa del horror. Todo eso parecía causarle gracia.

—Es como un arca de Noé —miró el rostro confundido de su ex compañero de secundaria. Era digna de un poema —. Tú sabes, el tipo barbudo de la paloma. Solo que más divertido.

—¿Has considerado hablar con alguien sobre esas tendencias homicidas?

—¿Y que me encierren? No gracias.

—No descartemos esa idea tan pronto, ¿quieres?

—No lo haré. —Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa. Sí, de nuevo—. Bueno, me voy a casa. ¡Te veo mañana, Mitsui-kun!

Y de la misma forma que esa mañana en el pasillo, como una ilusión a contraluz y alejándose como una estela invisible, salió corriendo como la niña que aún recordaba. Como una extraña fusión entre una prepuberta y una chica mucho más alta y con el cabello brillando en tonos naranjas.

«Mitsui-kun»

Sus ojos se entornaron al tiempo que sus puños se presionaban con fuerza. El estómago le estaba doliendo.

«Mitsui-kun».

—Deja de llamarme así...

.

.

El camino a casa era particularmente distinto desde que había decidido dejar atrás ese orgullo enfermizo y regresar al equipo de básquetbol. De alguna forma, se sentía ligero, como si sus pisadas ya no estuvieran clavándose en el suelo, como si sus botas fueran de hierro candente. No quería aceptarlo, pero debía hacerlo. Esos dos años lo habían marcado más de lo que podía admitir. Y lo tuvo muy presente mientras atravesaba el pórtico de su casa.

La familia Mitsui vivía en un departamento sencillo en el centro de la ciudad. Era amplio y cómodo para sus cuatro integrantes. Solo su padre tenía un empleo, la madre se quedaba en casa ocupándose de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

Era su rostro, ahora sonriente, lo primero que veía al entrar. Era hermosa, siempre había pensado. De largo cabello negro, lacio por la mitad de la espalda y los ojos cansados pero brillosos, con esas pequeñas arrugas que los años habían dejado. Los años, y él.

Si había algo que veía día a día y sabía que lamentaba, aún cuando una parte de él parecía importarle un comino, era la forma en que su madre envejecía por él.

—Llegaste, hijo. ¿Como te fue en la práctica? ¿Tienes hambre?

—Bien, mamá —respondió con una media sonrisa. Le costaba hablarle con normalidad. Era como si verla feliz fuera extraño—. ¿Ya hiciste la cena?

—Solo seremos tu hermana y nosotros esta noche. Tu padre debe salir.

—¡Hermano! —escuchó a sus espaldas, poniéndose derecho para el inminente impacto del delgado cuerpo contra el suyo. Su pequeña hermana de diez años siempre había tenido esa costumbre, solo que durante dos años pareció tenerle pánico al verlo. Apenas se cortó el cabello, los golpes por la espalda reaparecieron como por arte de magia—. ¡Volviste! ¿Me trajiste algo?

—¿Por qué debería traerte algo cada vez que vuelvo? Eres una enana malcriada —dijo golpeándola con sus dedos suavemente en la frente. Extrañaba ese código simple entre ellos. No podía negarlo. Extrañaba sentirse _querido._

—Ya me voy... —murmuró una voz grave, más que la suya incluso.

Mitsui volteó medio cuerpo, aún sosteniendo su bolso del equipo entre los dedos, presionándolos con fuerza.

Seijirou Mitsui era un hombre corpulento y severo. Su hijo sabía que verlo a él, era verse en un espejo al futuro. Un futuro que, por muchos años, le importó una mierda. Y dos años que como padre/hijo, los separó enormemente.

—Buena suerte en tu trabajo, cielo.

—¡Tráeme algo, papá!

—No voy a traerte algo cada vez que salgo, Miyuki.

—Uf. Papá y mi hermano suenan igual...

Mitsui se hubiera reído, si el rostro de su padre no hubiera parecido el de una persona descompuesta. Las cejas torcidas al igual que sus labios, presionados hasta formar una línea totalmente uniforme. Parecía haber sido comparado con el peor ser humano del mundo. Y eso sí molestaba a Mitsui.

Él se había comportado como un imbécil durante dos años enteros de su vida. Pero su padre jamás intentó traerlo de vuelta. Su padre había estado ahí para cada una de sus victorias en primaria y secundaria. ¿Pero cuando todo se fue a la mierda?, también se fue su apoyo.

—Nos vemos más tarde —se despidió Seijirou antes de salir por la puerta.

Las voces de su madre y hermana reían a sus espaldas mientras ponían la mesa.

En menos de una semana, tendría su primer partido oficial en dos años.

.

.

Desde que Mitsui se había unido al equipo y la llegada de los intercolegiales se hacía inminente, el equipo de Shohoku comenzó a practicar los domingos por la mañana. Akagi se había vuelto una fiera absoluta y el profesor Anzai no tenía intenciones de calmarlo.

No podía ser tan abiertamente efusivo, pero el _Buda de los cabellos blancos_ estaba feliz y entusiasmado con el nuevo plantel que conformaban sus alumnos.

Kogure supo que Mitsui jamás había perdido su estado físico, y al menos en apariencia, su cuerpo recordaba exactamente cómo tirar. Quizá ni siquiera el odio en su corazón pudo borrar las huellas en su cuerpo.

_**Lunes - Martes - Miércoles**_

Por otro lado, los días pasaban volando para Hanamichi Sakuragi ahora que sus tardes se dedicaban a demostrarle al mundo quién era el verdadero genio indiscutido del básquetbol. Las heridas de su rostro se habían curado casi por completo, igual que la cicatriz en el cuero cabelludo, bajo la cortina roja que era su pelo.

El muchacho pasaba las tardes en su casa mirando sus tenis y limpiándolos, porque se ponía histérico cada vez que alguien lo pisaba. ¡Habían costado treinta yenes! No podía permitir que los arruinaran tan pronto. Pero debía haber sido en medio de alguno de sus entrenamientos que los cordones terminaron por romperse. Por eso se levantó de la cama refunfuñando y tomó el tren hasta _Chekko Sports_. Quizás el anciano estuviera de buen humor y le rebajara unos cordones de mejor calidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¡él le vendió unos tenis con pésimos cordones!, debía regalárselos. ¡Sí!, eso iba a decirle.

Solo una calle faltaba para llegar a destino, cuando notó una alta figura frente a él. Era raro ver gente que lo igualara, y por eso miró bien por delante de su nariz. Esa postura. Ese cabello enmarañado. ¡¿Estaban jodiéndolo?!

—¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo tú aquí, zorro apestoso!? —gritó con los pulmones llenos de aire y cólera.

El rostro pálido como la nieve volteó a verlo. El reflejo de las farolas nocturnas en su rostro lo hacían ver como una de esas publicidades de la televisión. Tragó saliva, era odioso hasta en eso. ¡Vete a trabajar de modelo y no molestes más a los genios, imbécil!

—¿Qué quieres?

—¡Esto te pregunto a ti! ¿¡Por qué caminas delante de mí en la calle!?

—¿Y cómo quieres que sepa eso? —retrucó sin variar su expresión mortecina.

Kaede Rukawa tenía un carácter difícil de explicarle a un tercero. Las chicas pensaban que era un romántico retraído, el tipo de chico que esperaba a la mujer ideal para desplegar su romance y ternura. Los muchachos pensaban que era un témpano de hielo en forma humana, o que ni siquiera tenía un corazón que latiera.

Pero Rukawa era un sujeto bastante corriente, a sus propios ojos. Respiraba, caminaba, jugaba al baloncesto y odiaba todo tipo de contacto personal. Como en ese instante.

—Seguro viniste siguiéndome como el zorro latoso que eres.

—Estás detrás mío, no puedo seguirte así.

—¡Deja de querer parecer genial! ¡No lo eres! ¡Solo eres un embustero sin talento!

—Habló el idiota...

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué gritan tanto? —La cascada voz del dueño de la tienda de deportes se oyó mientras salía de su local con un bolso y las llaves en la mano. Los rostros de los dos muchachos parecían agrandarse cada vez que la muñeca del hombre giraba la llave en sentido de las agujas del reloj, claramente cerrando la puerta—. Es tarde, deberían volver a casa. ¿Son de Shohoku? El viernes iré a verlos.

—¡O-oye! ¡Viejo! ¡No se te ocurra irte, tengo que comprar...!

—Lo lamento mucho, Sakuragi-kun, pero hoy tengo una cita y no puedo quedarme.

—Yo también tengo que...

—¡Cualquier otro día, dejaré la tienda abierta para ustedes! Pero hoy de verdad, tengo que correr. ¡Muy buena suerte!

Y los dos juraron muchos años después, que podían ver una estela multicolor por donde su cuerpo había pasado.

Pero en este tiempo, en este presente, Hanamichi miró al muchacho de ojos azules como si quisiera convertirlo en una pulpa gelatinosa solo con sus pupilas

—¡Por tu culpa, zorro imbécil, me quedé sin comprar cordones para mis tenis nuevos! ¡El Gori va a matarme mañana!

Hasta el día de hoy, Kaede Rukawa nunca comprendió realmente porqué la voz molesta de Sakuragi le penetró tanto en los sentidos, ni como su rostro podía volverse tan rojo como su cabello. Tampoco por qué siempre que lo tenía cerca, olía a mar. Pero no fue por ninguno de esos motivos que metió la mano en sus bolsillos, sacando una pequeña bolsita de papel con el logo de la tienda que acababan de ver cerrar. Sakuragi pestañeó muchas veces cuando el muchacho le tendió el paquete con una expresión tan parca como él.

—A ver si con esto se te pega algo de inteligencia, idiota.

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, zorro?!

—Si no tienes cordones no podrás practicar —explicó, tal y como si le hablara a un niño de tres años—. Te necesitamos en la banca.

—¡Hijo de la...!

Quiso gritar. Quiso, pero en su lugar, tomó el paquete que ahora la blanca mano presionaba contra su pecho, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. ¿Por qué olía a ciruelas? ¿El aire se había enfriado? ¿Qué...?

—¡No te voy a dar las gracias! ¡Me lo debías por hacerme perder el tiempo! —exclamó al tiempo que se alejaba dando grandes zancadas.

Rukawa mantuvo la vista fija en la dirección que había tomado el molesto pelirrojo. Chasqueó la lengua.

—No esperaba nada de ti, torpe...

.

.

Solo un día faltaba para el primer partido de los intercolegiales.

Rukawa bebía a galones de una botella de agua y Ayako se acercaba al pelirrojo con su abanico lista para impartir justicia si se negaba (de nuevo) a practicar lo básico antes del partido.

Para Takenori Akagi, era el primer partido del último año en que podría cumplir su sueño. Para Kiminobu Kogure, era el comienzo de su último año en su carrera en el equipo. Para Hisashi Mitsui, este partido era su vuelta a vivir.

Cada día entrenando su cuerpo por primera vez en años era para este momento, y superarlo para que llegara otro. El gran Hisashi Mitsui estaba de vuelta. El poderoso Mitsui, regresaba a jugar.

Cuando el muchacho se cambió y salió del gimnasio, realmente no esperó verla salir del edificio principal casi al mismo tiempo. Saludar a sus compañeras con la mano en alta y ponerse los auriculares antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente.

Tampoco esperó que sus piernas se movieran tan rápido hasta llegar a su lado, con una parte de su cerebro gritando «imbécil arrastrado» una y otra vez.

—¡Hola! —Vaya, fue ella quien lo saludó. Eso era un avance, ¿verdad? Quizá por fin deje de llamarlo...—. ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica, _Mitsui-kun_?

«Maldita sea...»

—Estuvo bien.

—Mañana juegan contra Miuradai, ¿verdad? —Mitsui asintió firmemente. ¿Le habría dicho Kogure? —. Como es en horario de clase no podré ir. ¡Pero esfuérzate!

«¡Esfuérzate!» era lo que más la oía decir antes de un partido. «¡Esfuérzate!» se había convertido con el correr de los años en una especie de grito de guerra que usaba para salir a la cancha. Le era difícil, en aquel entonces, imaginar su vida de basquetbolista sin ese grito alegre seguido por un pulgar arriba y su sonrisa reflejando la luz.

—Seguro —murmuró. Y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy Hisashi Mitsui, ¿lo olvidaste?

—No —respondió rápidamente. Su mirada de pronto cobró intensidad—... lo importante es que tú lo hayas recordado.

Había algo muy particular en las palabras que salían de los labios de la chica de brillante cabello de tonalidades rubias: dijera lo que dijera, parecía sentirse real, más cuando acompañaba esas frases con su característica sonrisa.

Mitsui se sentía francamente un imbécil por tener el corazón tan tranquilo por las palabras de alguien que solía animarlo hace años, cuando debía confiar en sí mismo por quien realmente era.

Pero siempre había sido así con ella. Podía oír su voz, quisiera o no. Y siempre le hacía bien.

—Hmmm... ¿gracias? —musitó él tras una pausa.

—¿Me lo estás preguntando?

—No.

—Entonces puedes decir «gracias» sin que suene a que te estoy obligando, ¿verdad?

Y después de haberlo animado de esa forma, le salía con una tontería...

—Haz lo que quieras, Chiharu. Me largo. Tengo partido mañana.

—¡Eso es! ¡Esa es la actitud ganadora de siempre! —chilló señalándolo con un dedo mientras él se marchaba dándole la espalda.

Esas eran las mismas frases que le gritaba cuando lo sacaba de quicio antes o durante un partido. ¿Nunca vas a madurar, Chiharu? No respondió con palabras, pero su puño en alto fue suficiente para indicarle que la había oído a la perfección.

La espalda de Mitsui alejándose pocas veces le había parecido tan amplia a Chiharu. Era como si en esas semanas hubiera crecido varios centímetros y sus hombros fueran mucho más anchos.

Sabía que se estaba esforzando porque Kogure no dejaba de hablar de él y de sus lanzamientos y de que poco a poco se estaba integrando al equipo. Akagi solo se quejaba, pero esa sonrisa bajo la cara larga era imposible de esconder. Era obvio que al equipo le tomaría tiempo olvidar lo que pasó y aceptarlo del todo, pero realmente se estaba esforzando.

A Chiharu realmente le había costado entenderlo, pero era claro en ese momento que se distanciaba calle abajo con el bolso de deporte sobre el hombro y la espalda encorvada, que el Mitsui de voz grave y tono brusco no era el mismo que ella había conocido... ese muchacho alegre y soberbio cuando se trataba de su amor no secreto, el baloncesto. Era la misma carcasa, pero él había cambiado. Quería decir que eso la irritaba hasta el tope, o que la ponía triste, pero no podía ser hipócrita consigo misma: ella tampoco era la chica que solía ser. Esa chica alegre y despreocupada...

—Es parte del pasado... —susurró. Nadie podía oírla, y nadie podía verla. Quizá por eso sus hombros se soltaron y cayeron hacia delante. Tiempo atrás se propuso vivir un día a la vez, promesa que estaba cumpliendo.

.

.

El viernes 19 de mayo fue el primer partido de las intercolegiales. El primer paso de Shohoku en su largo camino a las nacionales estaba recién comenzando.

Miuradai no era un rival conocido, pero sí uno muy enojado y con jugadores caracterizados por no tener un juego apacible ni limpio. Por eso, estaban seguros de que saldrían a jugar con todo lo que tenían. Con fuerza, con coraje, con todas sus habilidades.

Al menos sabían que Akagi, Kogure, Yasuda, Shiozaki y Kakuta lo harían. Porque el cuarteto protagonista del último gran escándalo en la preparatoria Shohoku estaba confinado al banquillo de los reservas, todos sentados en fila, brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, excepto el más nuevo de ellos, que no paraba de molestar al entrenador con frases de todo tipo.

—¡Oye, gordito! ¿Acaso quieres perder? ¿Cómo es que tienes a tu arma secreta en la banca?

La forma en que la carne de Anzai se movía entre sus manos parecía fascinarlo y aterrarlo al mismo tiempo. Era como un enorme muñeco de plastilina, de esos que venden para Navidad. O que te regalan con una cubeta de pollo frito.

Una de las primeras cosas que más le llamaron la atención a Mitsui con ese novato pelirrojo era ver la curiosa relación que mantenía con su mentor, y demás está decir que cuando le trataba de esa forma, su cerebro explotaba como el maíz en proceso de convertirse en _popcorn_.

—¡Cálmate, idiota! —gritó a punto de sufrir una embolia—. ¡Y no le digas gordo al profesor Anzai! ¡Qué falta de respeto! ¡Y ya deja de jalarle la barbilla! —Escupía cada vez más saliva con cada nueva palabra.

Hanamichi se giró hacia él chispeando fuego por los ojos.

—¡Cierra la boca, criminal! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! Si no hubieras venido a molestarnos, el _talentosísimo _Sakuragi estaría jugando ahora.

—¿Talentosísimo? —Una media sonrisa se le plantó en la cara a Mitsui—. _Pfff._ Principiante, ¿de dónde sacas esa confianza?

—¿¡Qué!?

—Deberías ponerte a practicar antes de hablar con palabras tan enormes. —Miyagi habló mientras observaba el juego muy concentrado.

—¡Ryo-chin, no digas eso! Creí que eras mi amigo.

—Mejor vete a casa...

—¡Cállate, Rukawa!

—¿Están peleando de nuevo?

Mitsuyoshi Anzai era un hombre misterioso. De esos que te dan ternura y pánico a la vez. Como un cachorro de puma. No sabes lo que está pensando y sabes que es capaz de jugar como un gatito o devorarte una mano de un solo tarascón.

—No.

—No, profesor.

—Jamás, profesor Anzai.

—¡Ellos empezaron, gordo!

Takenori Akagi era una real eminencia una vez dentro de la duela. Seamos sinceros, no por nada lo consideraban el mejor centro de Kanagawa, peleando codo a codo la posición con Tooru Hanagata, miembro de Shoyo. Por eso, la rivalidad con Jun Uozumi era tan grande. Uozumi tenía una gran altura y sus movimientos eran precisos, pero no era Akagi.

Aún así, terminando el primer tiempo, era obvio que no podría enfrentarse él solo contra todo un equipo, sin importar cuánto confiara en sus compañeros. Kakuta, Shiozaki y Yasuda ya no conseguían mantener un ritmo tan exigente. Por eso, la respuesta fue afirmativa cuando Anzai hizo su pregunta al ejército de suspendidos:

—¿Prometen no volver a pelear?

—Nunca más —respondió Mitsui con firmeza. Los ojos decididos.

—No volveré a pelear—fue la respuesta de Miyagi—. Jamás. Sakuragi fue menos diplomático.

—Ya te dije que no —. No tanto como Rukawa.

—Tal vez.

Y luego de un silbatazo, el grupo de inadaptados entró a jugar.

.

.

Mucho pudo decirse sobre el desarrollo de ese juego, tanto que solo podremos enumerar algunos puntos de tantos.

Kaede Rukawa fue el centro de atención de todos los ojos mirando el partido. El novato sensación, el ídolo de las chicas, el mejor jugador en la cancha, el más increíble alero que pudieron ver en el estado.

La altura de Ryota Miyagi no era un defecto, sino una ventaja sobre cualquier rival que intentara enfrentarse a él. Su velocidad era muy superior al promedio, y su manejo del balón dejó boquiabiertos a todos quienes lo vieron.

Hisashi Mitsui simplemente había vuelto. El _MVP _de Takeishi estaba jugando como debió hacerlo siempre, y su forma no se había perdido. Sus tiros seguían entrando y la forma elegante en la que su cuerpo se desarrollaba en un salto era un poema a la vista del espectador.

Y Hanamichi Sakuragi tuvo su debut. Cero puntos, y expulsado a los quince minutos del segundo tiempo, luego de reventar el balón en la cabeza de su oponente al intentar hacer una clavada.

El pelirrojo fue famoso luego de ese juego.


End file.
